


NejiTenLee Diaries

by sapphireluna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, Consent, First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, springtime of youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireluna/pseuds/sapphireluna
Summary: Tenten, Neji and Lee enter a poly relationship. Neji and Lee have a competition: Which one of them will be the first to pick a flower from Tenten's garden, pluck the petals of her youth, experience her springtime...you get the point. In this love race, who will get to the "goal" first?





	1. Weeks 1-12

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago but it was only on ff.net so I figured it was worth adding here. I reread it recently and it still made me laugh. I like to think of this fic as a good mix of fluff, humor and adult situations. It starts normally but gradually becomes more adult.
> 
> This story takes place after chapter 699, except Neji is not dead and Gai isn't in a wheelchair because screw that stuff.

******

Week 1

Monday

****

Lee noticed Tenten sitting prettily nearby, happily polishing her weapons.

More importantly, Neji noticed Lee noticing Tenten.

*****

Tuesday

*****

Lee and Neji were sparring, but every couple of seconds, Lee was glancing at Tenten who was practicing alone behind them.

More importantly, Neji glanced at Lee glancing at Tenten.

*****

Wednesday

*****

Lee tripped on a branch while talking to Tenten.

More importantly, Neji walked over the branch while listening to Lee talking to Tenten.

*****

Thursday

*****

Lee told Tenten she looked pretty today.

More importantly, Neji agreed.

*****

Friday

*****

"What happened to Sakura?"

Lee looked up, taken by surprise by Neji 's question which came out of the blue, without any context. And yet, Lee knew exactly what the question meant.

"I've given up on Sakura-san many months ago," the boy replied sadly. "She is in love with someone else and I must respect that. That is what she said."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What about Tenten?"

There was a small freeze in Lee's movements.

"What about her?"

"You know what I mean. You've been acting unnaturally around her lately.”

Lee looked at Neji. The Hyuuga looked quite serious. The younger boy's fingers twitched as he tried to think of an escape. There was none. But hey, he was an honest man and there was no reason to hide.

"W-Well," he began. "She has always been by my side through it all. She has always been there for me. Plus, she is cute..." Lee hid a blush but quickly shook it off. Why did he have to discuss this with Neji of all people? "Why are you asking? Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why ask?" Lee put his hands on his hips. "It is unlike you to address the personal matters of other people."

Neji did not reply, and instead turned his gaze the other way.

"Hey, you guys!" Tenten waved at the pair from a distance. The boys turned in direction of the cheery voice. "Let's go for lunch!"

Lee looked at Tenten, then at Neji, then back at Tenten and back at Neji.

"I get it now!" he snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Tenten too!"

"Hn. It's your imagination."

Without waiting for more, Neji took off to join Tenten and Lee quickly followed.

*****

Friday

*****

"Tenten! Let me walk you home!"

"Okay."

Lee caught up to the girl just as she was leaving after training. As the two walked together, Lee turned his head and shot a cheeky grin at Neji who was left behind.

"Hn."

What did Lee think he was doing? It's not like walking home with Tenten was anything special to brag about.

****

Saturday

****

"I'm leaving," Neji announced at the end of the day.

"Wait," Tenten called. "I'm coming with you!"

Neji gave Lee a smug look and left with Tenten.

Lee clenched his fists. So that's how it was gonna be, eh?

*****

Sunday

*****

Lee stood right behind Tenten, holding up her left arm.

"Right, the proper stance in this situation would be this. And if you are attacked from the left," he lowered her left arm to the front and pointed her right one to the left. "You would move like this."

Neji observed Lee's stance lesson curiously. Tenten did not seem to notice, or perhaps did not care, how close Lee was. His chest was brushing against her back and a faint blush was on his cheeks.

"You're wrong, Lee," Neji added, joining the two. "When attacked from the left in this situation, the proper stance is more like this." Pushing Lee away with his look alone, the older boy grabbed Tenten's waist and rotated it slightly. He also slipped a leg between hers and pushed her foot to the side with his own to widen the gap. "Now you are more grounded and you can turn back to the right quicker if attacked from both sides."

"Oh I see!" Tenten sounded impressed.

Lee grumbled internally. Then he took the girl's wrist and pulled her to him.

"Right, but if the enemy has a sword, it is much safer to do this!"

He re-positioned her shoulders and bent her elbow.

"That's ridiculous, Lee." Neji pulled Tenten back and she fell into his chest before picking herself up. "If the enemy has a sword, regardless of her stance, she should keep her distance. And then she'd better stand like this."

The two boys argued over her stance, pushing and pulling Tenten in all directions. She soon found herself stuck in between the two, her body being touched and manipulated sometimes roughly, sometimes delicately. She tried to hide a blush but she was getting dizzy.

"Guys!" she finally let out, pushing the two away from her. "I get it, thanks!"

*****

Week 2

Tuesday

*****

Lee offered Tenten a drink and she kissed his cheek as thanks. Neji pretended not to look.

*****

Wednesday

*****

Neji handed Tenten a scroll she had dropped and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment when his hand brushed hers. They snapped out of it when Lee made a noise by dropping shurikens on the floor.

*****

Thursday

*****

Lee boldly took Tenten's hand to show her a display of shiny weapon in a store. Neji noticed her sparkling eyes and kept walking.

*****

Friday

*****

Tenten fell asleep against Neji's shoulder when they stopped for the night during a mission. In the morning, Lee woke up to find the girl cuddled against him.

*****

Week 4

Wednesday

*****

Lee was on a mission with Gai-sensei. Tenten and Neji sat side by side on the now quiet training grounds, a soft breeze on their faces. The girl leaned against him. They did not discuss it, but it felt natural. She could touch him without triggering a negative reaction.

"These last few weeks have been fun! I don't think the three of us have ever gotten along so well."

"Hn," Neji noted. "There is a reason."

"What reason?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sure you know."

"What reason?" she repeated.

There was a moment of silence before Neji gently pushed her off his shoulder.

"This is one half of the reason."

He held her shoulders and lightly kissed her lips. It barely lasted a second. Tenten's baffled red face contrasted with his calm, serious eyes when he pulled away. She froze in place, incredulous and unable to place a word, until finally something came out.

"What's the other half??"

"It's not for me to say." He stood up. "Come on, let's go home.”

***

Friday

***

"Tenten, look!" Lee came running excitedly, brandishing two pieces of paper in his hand. "I have got two coupons for the new r-"

His sentence was interrupted by his foot clumsily tripping over a tree root. He had failed to see it in his excitement. The girl stared in shock as the young man fell over her and they both awkwardly hit the floor together with an oof! sound. Thankfully, the thick grass cushioned her fall and the extra weight of Lee on her.

"Oh I am very sorry!" Lee apologized brusquely. He then opened his tightly shut eyes to see Tenten sprawled on the ground below him. Instead of the reprimand he expected to hear, the girl just gazed at his face. Oh no! Had he hurt her? "Tenten! Are you okay?!"

Tenten brought a hand to his face and gently pulled him into a kiss. Lee's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. He backed away and stood up, stuttering incomprehensible words. The girl gave him a content smile. Lee laughed nervously.

There was the other half.

****

Week 5

Monday

*****

Neji stroked some bangs out of Tenten's eyes.

*****

Tuesday

*****

Tenten fixed Lee's tie when the group attended a formal event.

*****

Wednesday

*****

Tenten asked Neji to dinner.

*****

Thursday

*****

Lee asked Tenten to dinner.

*****

Friday

*****

Lee saw Tenten touching Neji's face with the back of her hand as he slept.

*****

Saturday

******

Neji saw Lee and Tenten touching foreheads after a successful mission.

*****

Sunday

*****

Well on Sunday, Lee was very confused. He used a seldom moment of intimacy with his male teammate to ask Neji for advice.

"I do not understand Tenten's behavior lately."

"What is there not to understand?" the Hyuuga answered nonchalantly.

"Last week..." Lee hid a blush. "She...kissed me."

" Is that so."

"I thought it meant she liked me after all! But all week you and her were..."

"She and I kissed too."

"Eeeeh?! You did??" Lee cried out baffled with a tang of disappointment. "But which of us does she like?"

Neji sighed.

"Isn't it obvious what's going on?"

Lee got defensive.

"You think she likes you the most? I see her most tender eyes when she looks my way! I believe she likes me!"

Neji shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. You'd best ask her directly.”

*****

Week 6

Monday

*****

Tenten had barely exchanged a greeting with her team that Lee jumped in front of her and shook her shoulders.

"WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE?? YOU MUST TELL US!!"

The girl shoved him away, somewhat dizzy.

"What are you talking about, Lee?"

"ME OR NEJI, WHICH ONE DO YOU REALLY LIKE??"

"Calm down, Lee." Neji added as he joined the conversation.

" Who I like?" The cornered girl's heart beat faster. “What kind of question is this?”

“Don't you think you owe us an explanation? You know what this is about,” Neji said seriously. “Your behavior around us lately.”

Tenten sighed. There was no way out of this now. She stood on her tip toes and gave a quick peck on Neji's lips.

Although Neji's face remained completely neutral, Lee looked as though a ton of bricks had fallen on him.

"I see...so this is your answer..."

"Wrong," Tenten smiled. She grabbed Lee's collar and pulled his lips to hers as well. "This is my answer."

Neji sighed. It was really exactly how he figured it was. But Lee remained completely puzzled. Tenten thought best to enlighten him.

"I love you. Both of you. I have been with you two forever and we've been through so much...” She closed her eyes, thinking back to all she and her team had been through together. “There is no one else I would ever want to be with. There is no way I could ever choose. I want you both by my side. I am sorry for the confusion."

Lee looked at Neji, then back at Tenten.

"But then...who...what...how? How can this work?"

Tenten took a hand from each of her boys in hers.

"There is no need to do anything different. Let's all just continue to be ourselves. We don't have to call this by any name."

"There is a name for this," Neji corrected. "Polyamorous relationship. They are relationships that go above the standard of only two partners."

"Poly means multiple," Lee remarked. "And amorous means love. So multiple loves?"

Tenten nodded.

"Yes. There is enough space in my heart for both of you. If you'll have me."

“I do not understand,” Lee remarked, confused. “You like me, but you like Neji too?” The girl nodded and Lee continued. “And you won't choose just one of us?”

She shook her head and Neji sighed.

“What a troublesome girl. You're making this complicated. This relationship idea sounds inappropriate.”

“I know...” the girl admitted.

Lee was still puzzled. What was the correct decision to make here? What was the correct course of action? Go along with it? Get Neji to back off? Refuse altogether? But he didn't want to refuse! Lee looked at Neji for his opinion or even guidance.

"It doesn't seem like there is a choice for us either way,” the older boy decided with his eyes closed. “I don't think she will take no for an answer."

The younger boy thought to himself for a while. Was Neji really okay with it? Could he accept he would never have all of Tenten to himself, that he would have to share with his teammate? His brow furrowed, and then finally he gave his trademark thumbs up.

"Very well. There is no one else but Neji I could trust enough with my beautiful flower. If sharing is the requirement to be with you, so be it. If your heart has decided, we cannot go against it."

***

Week 7

***

Lee would take Tenten on traditional dates. Restaurant, movies, walks through the park. Lee was adorable and gentlemanly and Tenten was delighted. When he felt bold, he would even hold her hand in public.

Neji, on the other hand, was different in that he showed his affection in subtle ways. He and Tenten would train together until sundown, and then they would just sit together until it was dark, either talking or simply listening to the wind. Ever so often they would kiss under the moon.

One day, Gai walked in on Lee and Tenten kissing. First completely baffled, he quickly hugged his favorite student, chanting something about Lee finally finding his springtime of youth and picking the nicest flower and other such nonsense Tenten tried to block out of her ears.

However, when Gai walked in on Neji and Tenten kissing, he was shocked and dumbfounded in an overly dramatic Gai-sensei way.

"HOW COULD YOU, TENTEN!? MY ADORABLE PUPIL HAD FINALLY FOUND LOVE! HE TRUSTED YOU!"

The trio had to calm him down and explain everything about polyamorous relationships. At first Gai was confused, then his eyes lit up. He threw his arms around his students and hugged all three of them strongly.

"This is wonderful! There is so much love and youth running through this team! You three truly are a tightly woven family! I am so proud of you all! " He squeezed until they begged him to let them go. "But you guys better not slack off on training because of this!"

Lee assured him that they would not.

*****

Week 8

Thursday

*****

"Lee!!"

Said boy turned around to see Naruto running for him.

"Bad news!" the blonde exclaimed.

"What it is?" Lee asked, concerned.

"Well, I was all happy for you and Tenten and all, " he explained in one breath, "and I hate to tell you this, but yesterday I was walking by and I saw her and Neji making out!"

"Oh. Is that all?"

Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean 'is that all?' Your girlfriend is cheating on you with your teammate! Aren't you upset?"

"Oh no, she is not cheating."

"They were kissing in plain view! How is that not cheating? Are you two not together?"

Lee held a hand behind his head, embarrassed.

"Yes, Tenten and I are together, but she is also together with Neji." Seeing Naruto's confused eyes squinting, he continued. "We are in what is called a polyamorous relationship. I am fully aware she is involved with Neji. We are not restricted to a single romantic partner."

"Ooooh!" Naruto sounded impressed. "Then does that mean you can have many girlfriends too? You lucky dog!" The blonde elbowed him in the sides.

"I suppose it does mean that by definition..."

***

Friday

***

Lee and Tenten were sitting together at Ichiraku Ramen. The girl smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Thanks for another nice day, Lee!"

"You are very welcome. It is always a pleasure to be with my beautiful flower of youth! The young man smiled, then his expression changed to a serious one. "Tenten..."

"Um?"

"How is it possible to be in love with two persons at the same time?"

" I don't know. It just is." She stirred her drink with her straw. "But it's not just for anyone, you know. It has to be you two. You're the only ones I want, but I don't want to leave out any of you. I thought you were okay with it."

"Oh I am!" he reassured her, waving his hands in front of him. "It is just I personally cannot imagine myself being in love with someone else but you."

Tenten scowled a little.

"What are you talking about. You were all about Sakura not so long ago."

"Ah...well...yes, but it was still just one person...but that is in the past now. You are the one I truly want after all," Lee confirmed. Yes, he had loved Sakura deeply without really knowing why for a long time. After the pink-haired girl had rejected him for the final time, it was Tenten who cheered him up, her he could depend on, and it was Tenten who brought out the best in him.

But apparently, she also brought out the best in Neji, too... Of course she did. Who was Lee to think Tenten was special to him only?

"But let us pretend Sakura-san liked me, would you be okay with me being in a relationship with both her and you?"

"To be honest, I don't think I would. I'd probably be jealous," Tenten admitted. "But it would be only fair that you were allowed to have two girlfriends if I'm allowed to have two boyfriends. It would be selfish of me to refuse."

Lee stared into his ramen, contemplating what the girl had just said.

"I feel the same. I would not have agreed to this if it had been anyone other than Neji. Together with you and Gai-sensei, he is the person I love and trust the most, so I can share you with him only because I know I will never have to worry about anything as long as you're with him. I understand why you love Neji and I couldn't agree to see you with anyone else. But me, I do not need a second girlfriend. I only want you. I think Neji feels the same."

"And I only want you both. It just so happens I have been blessed with two men so incredible that I can't choose just one."

Behind the counter, Teuchi and Ayame cried silent tears at the beautiful confession that took place before them. Realizing they had been eavesdropping on their conversation, the couple paid and quickly ran off with red faces.

*****

Week 12

Monday

*****

"Are you sure there's no one around?"

"I couldn't detect anyone."

Neji had Tenten pinned against a tree. Their fingers intertwined, he held her arms above her head as he kissed her. The man pushed himself against her body gently and their tongues met. He then moved to her neck, sending shivers down the girl's spine. He took in her scent along with the taste of her skin. How had he stayed away from her all those years?

Tenten felt a finger tugging at her collar. The two buttons of her white outfit were quickly undone, revealing some cleavage. She instinctively raised a leg and Neji caught her thigh firmly. With his free hand, he pulled on her sleeve to discover her bare shoulder. He kissed it and Tenten felt hot.

"Excuse me."

The couple froze in place.

"I hate to interrupt, but Gai-sensei is waiting for us."

There stood Lee, visibly embarrassed at the sight he had come across. The equally flustered duo quickly pulled apart. Tenten hid her shoulder and Neji replaced some hair.

"I thought you said no one was around!" she reprimanded in a low voice.

"There was no one when I checked!"

*****

Thursday

*****

Tenten traced Lee's jaw line with her finger. Her hand running through his hair made Lee's heart flutter. His hair was amazingly soft. Now there was a man with impeccable hygiene. She would have to ask his secret next time.

Lee was still getting used to the feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth. It felt unnatural, but at the same time, it was sweet and enticing. He also realized he was a shier boy than he himself had imagined. Everything Tenten did to him brought the blush to his face.

Right now, she had left his lips for his neck. She kissed a line up to behind his ear and came back down. The collar of his green suit was in the way so the girl pulled it until the base of his neck and beginning of his shoulder were revealed. This was the only time Tenten was glad the suit was made of stretchy material.

Lee wasn't sure what he should be doing at times like these so he just held her waist. His stomach burned when his girlfriend kissed his shoulder (or at least the small part she had access to) and her hands ran up his sides.

"I-I love you!" he stuttered.

Tenten giggled at his bashfulness.

Several meters behind, hidden in the bushes, Gai cried tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of you, Lee!! Embrace the springtime of youth!"

*****

Friday

*****

There was a summer festival in the village. The streets were filled with lanterns and food stands and all sorts of music and games. The night was warm and the villagers were out having fun.

Tenten looked so pretty in her pink yukata. She wore he hair in braids and her smile was brighter than the moon that shone in the sky. She pulled Lee by the hand through the crowd and even Neji had come along, despite voicing his disinterest earlier in the day. Both were wearing yukatas too and secretly Lee was still wearing his training weights under his.

Neji bought a candied apple for Tenten...and one for Lee too because he'd be rude otherwise. It was rare for the three of them to hang out together outside of training and missions.

Lee attempted to win a plush toy for Tenten at a game where you simply had to hit a moving target with a ball but he missed. Seeing how disappointed he was, she tried the game herself. The kunoichi with the 100% aim had no trouble winning the prize. She gave it to Lee and although it was the opposite of what he had wanted, he was still very happy he got a gift from his girlfriend. Neji, however, insisted he did not need a plush elephant.

Tenten spent the evening dragging her boys around, looking at all the events, meeting with their friends and eating lots of food. One moment she held Lee's hand, the next she had Neji's hand, but neither of them left her side all evening.

Later, they headed for the top of a hill to watch the customary fireworks. They sat in the grass and Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder and her hand over Lee's. Fireworks exploded in the sky and emotions exploded in each their hearts. What a blessing it had been for them to end up together. As the colorful fireworks drizzled down, none of them could imagine their lives without the other two anymore. Tenten would always remember the scent of grass and firework smoke and the warmth of the wind mixed with the heat of her partners close to her.

I love these two men so much.

Soon, it was time to leave.

"These fireworks were pretty, but not as pretty this beautiful flower!" Lee complimented, holding up his plush elephant, making it kiss Tenten's cheek.

"Oh you're so cheesy!" laughed the girl as she gave a friendly slap on Lee's back.

It was now late and the two gentlemen walked their princess home. They weren't sure how late it was, but the streets were mostly empty everywhere. Tenten took Lee's hand in his, and reached for Neji's but the latter pulled his hand away. He was okay with her holding his hand when she was guiding him through a crowd, but out here in the open for no reason, especially if she was holding Lee on the other side, it seemed out of place. The girl knew the modest man wasn't a fan of public display of affection, but today she wasn't taking no for an answer. The night had been too wonderful. She grabbed his hand firmly this time and Neji got the message and let her have her way.

They soon reached her place, a quiet apartment building in the middle of the village. They stood in front of the door for a moment, not wanting to put an end to such a nice evening.

"Thank you for tonight, you two," Tenten whispered. "I love when the three of us are together like this."

"No, thank you for this most wonderful evening," Lee grinned.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Neji said, turning around to leave.

Tenten grabbed his sleeve and kissed his cheek before turning to kiss Lee's as well. She looked at them meekly and disappeared behind the door to her apartment.

"She is really enjoying this," Lee observed.

"Indeed. She is loving all the attention."

The two men left the apartment building. They still had some way to walk before they had to go different roads. They walked together in silence for while before Lee spoke up.

"Have you told Tenten?"

"Told her what?"

"These three little words that every girl wants to hear!"

Neji looked away.

"She knows."

"This won't do, Neji! I tell Tenten I love her every single day and every single night!"

"You might want to tone it down."

"How far have you and Tenten gotten?" Lee asked innocently.

Neji smirked at the not so innocent question.

"That is none of your business."

"I have complete faith that you will respect Tenten's boundaries."

"Then why ask? Tenten is an adult, she knows what she's doing. And so do I."

"But our innocent sweet flower..." Lee began, unsure where his own sentence was going.

"She is not as innocent as you'd think," Neji smiled, images flashing in his head.

"It is difficult not wanting to compare my intimacy with Tenten with your intimacy with her," Lee admitted. "Maybe I am ahead of you, " he added proudly. "Who knows, I may be the first one to walk the grounds of her private gardens and pick the flower of her womanhood."

The confident young man felt insulted at Neji's immediate mocking snort.

"What, you believe you will push the door to her garden of love first?" Lee replied, offended.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing. Plus I also come with Hyuuga charm."

"That is a bold statement. Who is to say she will not fall for my quirky charms first!"

Neji couldn't help letting out another mocking hn! sound. He didn't mean to make fun of his friend, but what Lee was saying was preposterous. There was no way Tenten would have intercourse with Lee before she did so with him. Obviously there were things about Lee that Tenten found attractive, but it was impossible Neji could lose to him when it came to adult matters....right?

"I am confident she will choose to have her first time with me, for multiple reasons," the Hyuuga confessed, although deep down he wasn't a hundred percent sure. His quiet, cool demeanor or Lee's youthful energy, which did she actually prefer?

"Well then let's decide with a fight!" the hot-blooded ninja decided as he changed to his fighting pose.

"It's the middle of the night!” Neji observed. "Besides, fighting you won't change anything. Only Tenten can decide."

Lee took a bound forward and turned to face Neji with his index raised with the energy of someone who thought of an idea.

"Then shall we have a friendly rivalry to find out which one of us she will decide on? Your appeal or my devotion, which will get us to the goal first?"

"Amusing," Neji gave another smirk. "Very well."

"However," Lee cautioned, "we should not rush or push Tenten into this!"

"Of course," Neji replied, feeling somewhat insulted that Lee felt the need to mention this. "It would all be meaningless otherwise. "

Lee gave him his thumb up. It was a competition then. Consensual intimate love. Who would get there first?


	2. Weeks 13-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love NejiTenLee, I find their relationship very interesting~  
> Warning: there are adult themes in this chapter, but that's the reason you're here, isn't it?  
> Also, my favorite scene is in this chapter...

*****

Week 13

Tuesday

*****

Neji was helping Hinata train at the Hyuuga compound. There were many things Hinata was curious about her cousin's peculiar romantic situation, but she was too shy to ask. It wasn't her business, after all... Just then, Kiba and Shino showed up for Hinata. Neji greeted them politely and Hinata ran inside to prepare before she took off with them.

"So, like," Kiba began while looking at Neji, "are you bisexual?"

The Hyuuga scowled. Why did everyone ask that? People who wouldn't mind their own business were a nasty side effect of this polyamorous thing.

"No."

Kiba did not get the hint to stop.

"Is Lee bisexual then?"

"No."

"But aren't you in a threesome with Lee and Tenten?"

Neji closed his eyes and tried to keep his cool.

"No. I am not romantically involved with Lee. Only Tenten is."

"But I thought--"

"Kiba." Shino interrupted. "Polyamorous only means loving more than one person with the consent of all partners. Also, you are being rude. Why? Because you are asking personal questions and there is nothing wrong with being bisexual."

Neji was grateful when Hinata finally returned and left with her team, cutting this conversation short. What was there not to get about this poly thing?

*****

Saturday

*****

"Lee and I are going to the beach! Are you coming?"

"Not interested."

"Why not?" Tenten pouted. "It's such a nice day for the beach!

"I don't like the sun. I burn easily."

"No problem!" Lee chimed in. " I have brought this super sunscreen lotion! And swimming is great for training!"

Tenten latched unto Neji's arm.

"Please come."

"Still not interested.”

But it was too late, Neji was already standing on warm sand and staring at the ocean before he knew it. He sighed and sat down on his towel under a parasol. The sun was blazing and seagulls cried out in the sky. He rubbed his face and arms with the sunscreen lotion.

"Turn around, I'll do your back."

He hesitated a few seconds and did as he was told. Tenten gently rubbed his back. Her soft fingers felt good on his muscles. It was over too quickly.

"Oh!" Lee bounced in. "Do me as well, please!"

The girl repeated the process on Lee's back while Neji looked on. She was wearing a two-piece swim suit with a short parero attached to the bottom half. She looked positively stunning with her hair down into two braids. Alright, maybe it was worth coming after all.

Lee wore green swimming trunks much similar to Neji's own blue ones. The younger boy looked too cheerful for his own good and Neji wondered how anyone could be this happy in this heat.

"Let's go swim!" Tenten announced.

"I've brought a ball!" Lee pulled said ball above his head.

"You go, I'm staying here."

"Eeeh?" Tenten responded with that same pout she used on him to drag him here. "That's boring! Come play with us."

"No, thanks. You had me come to the beach, I've done my part."

"Gees..."

"Leave him, Tenten! We shall enjoy our youth all alone then!"

Neji sighed when the two finally left him in peace. He watched them in the distance, throwing the ball at each other. They looked silly but having fun was alright once in a while, he thought.

"Here comes my hurricane smash!" Lee announced as he jumped up and hit the ball hard.

The ball came so fast it smashed Tenten in the face.

"Lee..." she said menacingly with a hand over her nose.

"I AM SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

"Come here, you!"

Neji from the shore watched in amusement when Tenten pushed on Lee's head, trying to drown him. He struggled under water for a bit before pushing his assailant away. He splashed a wave of water at her in revenge. The girl spit some water out and pushed her drenched bangs out of face and sent her own wave at him. Lee did not give up and dived underwater. Tenten soon felt herself being pulled under the surface and she disappeared with a gurgling sound.

Under the water, she threw herself at Lee's shoulder and he pulled the both of them back up. Still attached to his shoulders, Tenten coughed a little and Lee laughed with the most genuine adorable cheery smile. Soon they were kissing and Neji looked away, feeling like a stalker.

He lied down on the towel, looking up at the parasol above him. What a bunch of teenagers. The hot summer sun made him drowsy and he closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he woke up to find himself buried under a mountain of sand with two grinning faces next to him and a sunburn on his cheeks.

******

Week 15

Tuesday

*****

It was rare for Neji to invite Tenten over. In fact, in all the years they had known each other, she had seen his room only a handful of times. Maybe he liked privacy or maybe he was concerned about appearances, but tonight the young man refused to let her go.

They had barely made it in, that Neji had already pushed her on his bed. He had her wrists pinned above her head and his face buried in her neck but Tenten was a little stiff.

"Won't your relatives see us? You know, Byakugan and all?"

Neji paused his kissing to look down at her with a serious, almost insulted face.

"Hyuuga are not stalkers, Tenten. Besides, it's late so probably no one is still training. And even if they are," he smirked, "let them watch."

He returned to the job at hand and the girl finally relaxed, giggling from the dozen kisses she fell under. Then he moved from her neck to her lips and they tasted each other while Neji slowly slipped a hand underneath her shirt. He touched her stomach, then ribs, then without any inch of hesitance, he felt the fabric of her bra. Or rather what was under it.

Tenten also had one hand under his own shirt, but from her angle all she could reach was his back. His large, muscular back, with all of its scars from many difficult battles. What a blessing that he was even still here with her.

"Raise your arms," he demanded rather than requested.

She gave him a cheeky smile and did as she was told. Neji slowly raised her shirt about her shoulders and head, enjoying the view he was revealing. The discarded shirt fell on the floor. He admired her for a bit, then reached for her hairstyle buns. Tenten was taken by surprise when he turned on his Byakugan in order to effectively find and pull all the hair pins from her buns.

"Hey, you could have asked me to do that," she said crossly, taking the pins from him and setting them on the desk next to the bed, to make sure none would be lost. She then ran her fingers through her hair to let it fall on her shoulders neatly. While she had he back turned, Byakugan still on, Neji observe her bra.

I see. Push, twist then pull.

"I'm taking this off," he announced, his eye jutsu now gone. He slipped one finger under Tenten's bra strap to make sure she knew what he referring to. He gave her a few seconds to protest, but she did not. So the bra quickly joined the shirt on the floor.

"Impressive," the girl noted. "It's common knowledge men don't know how to undo a bra."

"Hn," he let out smugly. "You're forgetting who you're talking to."

"Oh that's right," she began mockingly. "You are the great genius Ne--"

A gasp leaving her mouth prevented her from finishing her sentence. The man's warm lips were on her left breast while her right one was enveloped by his firm hand. She arched her back and squirmed under him, quiet moans escaping her lips. This was a bit too sudden. Not that she disagreed, she just wished she had had time to prepare for it.

Neji felt Tenten's hand pressing down on his head. Her request clear, he sucked her nipple and felt it harden under his tongue. He switched his mouth to the other breast and played with the still wet nipple of the previous one with his fingers.

Tenten moaned louder, her hand still on Neji's head and her other one pulling on the fabric of his sleeve. She pushed her chest into him.

"Lee..."

Neji froze.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" the girl apologized quickly, completely embarrassed. "I swear I was not thinking about Lee!"

The man sighed and pulled away.

"That sort of thing is to be expected from someone who has regular make out sessions with two different men..."

"Really sorry!" She was so ashamed!

He placed a hand on her head and smiled. "You really know how to turn someone off, don't you? Well I sure hope you say my name too, the next time you're with him."

His smile reassured her that he was not upset. Still, he handed her her clothes.

"Let's go for a midnight walk. Looks like we're done here anyways."

*****

Friday

*****

Team Gai was enjoying another training session, like they did almost every morning. Gai-sensei was looking at his students' progress and nodding in approval. He noticed Tenten training on her own to the side of the training area and discreetly scooted over to her.

"Hey, hey, Tenten!" he whispered, looking around suspiciously.

"Uh? What is it?"

"How is Lee doing?"

Tenten blinked, confused.

"What do you mean? He's standing right there."

"I don't mean that. I mean that."

"That what?" Tenten was becoming painfully aware of where this conversation was going.

"Intimately! How is Lee doing with you on an intimate level!"

"There's no way I'm discussing this with you of all people!!"

Tenten raising her voice made Lee's head turn.

"Good job! You're doing great, Tenten!" Gai faked so Lee did not find out they were talking about him.

Lee smiled and turned away, unaware. Gai went back to Tenten.

"Is he manly? Does he need any pointers??"

"He's just fine! I especially don't want you to give him any weird advice! And why are you only asking about Lee? You don't care how Neji is doing??"

"Neji is already smooth! But the innocent Lee is new to all of this!"

"I know. I've got it covered! Gees! These are private matters, you know!"

"My apologies, Tenten! I leave my precious Lee in your capable hands! Make a man out of him!"

"Ugh..."

*****

Week 16

Thursday

*****

Tenten and Lee were at her place, watching TV on her couch after yet another usual training day. Nothing interesting was on but something interesting was on in her living room though. A miracle on its own, Lee was not wearing his usual tight suit of youth, but rather a normal t-shirt and shorts (both still green, though.) The training had been rough in the afternoon and the sweaty outfit needed to be washed but so did every other duplicates of the suit. He looked normal.

God is real, Tenten thought.

The faint orange rays of sunset coming in the window looked lovely on Lee's face, the girl mused. The square of his shoulders was impressive and his short sleeved shirt let her see those strong arms in the flesh. Without warning, she pounced on him until he fell back.

"What is the matter?" he questioned, somewhat confused. Leave it to Lee to not know what to expect when a girl invites you over under the guise of sitting on a couch.

She shut him up with a kiss. He was at her mercy under her full weight and his wrists in her hands. Defeated, he deepened the kiss himself. He was getting good at this stuff. But Tenten was better. She moved from his lips to his ear, then traced a line down his neck, as she usually did and finally she pulled on his t-shirt until his collar bone was revealed and she could kiss that, too.

His hands on her back, Lee had somewhat of a short spasm when he felt a hand finding its way under his t-shirt.

"Tenten..."

"Yes?" she gave him a naughty look.

"You're incredible."

Now for a moment there Tenten wasn't sure if Lee had meant that as a compliment or not, but she quickly shrugged it off. Her right hand gripping his arm seemed to be holding the boy in place while her left one continued exploring underneath his shirt. Her fingers lightly touched each little dips and bumps, sending shivers up Lee's back. She really knew how to bring out each emotion out of him. Emotions he never knew he had.

Her hand finally emerged from under his clothes and the young man was almost relieved.

"Lee, take off your shirt."

If Lee had a drink, he would have spit it out.

"Wh-what?"

"Take off your shirt. It's hot in here, isn't it?"

Oh it was hot alright. But not because of the ambient temperature. Lee may as well have transformed into a radiator by now. He was about to protest but Tenten's puppy-dog eyes (or perhaps just eyes of a dog in heat) made him reconsider.

"Fine."

There it was. The unveiling of a Greek god statue, of a Renaissance painting or just a fine piece of man art. It would be rude to stare but it would be ruder not to stare. So she stared.

"You're hot."

"Ah...thank you." Lee was uncomfortable.

The only time he had been shirtless with Tenten was when they went to the beach, but that was a completely different matter. Because he was naturally very polite, Lee usually tried hard not to be indecent in the presence of a lady.

Tenten now had both hands on him, inspecting the muscles one would expect to find on the body of a ninja who trained so much. The light sweat on his pectorals was somewhat alluring, as was the increase in volume of Lee's breathing.

The young man just barely managed to hold in a gasp when he felt lips on his chest. And was there some tongue in there too? He wasn't sure. Every sensory organ in his body was going haywire. Tenten found his nipple and Lee lost his voice. She lightly licked and sucked on it and all the man could do was lay there burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. He was finally able to hang back his head and pressed a hand on the back of the girl's head, closing his eyes. Tenten moved to his second nipple and Lee's voice returned, in the form of faint moans in between two harsh breaths. It could have lasted ten seconds or ten years, he was unable to tell. He felt things he had never felt before.

Just then, without warning, Lee suddenly rose up , the force of it sending Tenten flying back down on the couch.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Lee quickly stormed to the bathroom. Tenten was completely baffled. Did she do something wrong?

In the bathroom, panting, Lee reached for more toilet paper while staring at his pained reflection in the mirror. Only a red and sweaty face, mortified with shame stared back at him. It had been so intense for him back there than he completely lost control and found himself with a messy accident. Holding back tears, he tried to clean himself up as much as he could.

"I'm sure Neji never had this problem..."

Tenten was getting concerned with the amount of time passed since Lee has disappeared into the bathroom, when the young man finally came out.

"Lee, are you-"

"THANKS FOR THE EVENING, TENTEN! I MUST GO HOME NOW! SEE YOU LATER!"

The girl did not even have time to place another word, Lee grabbed his discarded shirt and raced back home at inhuman speed.

*****

Saturday

*****

Today's mission consisted in being body guards for a wealthy feudal lord of the Fire Country. The group consisted of Team Gai, the feudal lord inside a carriage pulled by a horse and the carriage's driver. Lee and Gai walked at the front while Neji and Tenten stood at the end, all four making sure no suspicious ninjas attacked.

The escort was traveling slowly in the mountains and so far no threat had been detected. Lee took this peaceful opportunity to speak to his teacher.

"Gai-sensei..." he called bashfully.

"WHAT IS IT, MY STUDENT??"

"Um, how does one...uh...restrain their youthful behaviors?"

"RESTRAIN THEIR YOUTH?? NOW WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO DO THAT!"

"Like, how to prevent their youth from exploding when the moment isn't right."

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE TODAY, LEE! YOUTH IS ALWAYS AN EXPLOSION."

"You don't understand what I mean, Gai-sensei. I mean how to prevent......from...when...." Lee's voice was barely a whisper and trailed off.

"SPEAK UP, LEE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

On any given day, Lee would be happy to shout along his teacher, but today he really would have liked Gai to keep his voice down. His face was a bright red now.

"I mean when a boy and a girl are doing intimate things, how does the boy keep his hot-blooded passion in?"

"OH!" Gai exclaimed, finally catching on. "YOU MEAN PREMATURE EJACULATION!!"

Gai's voice echoed through the mountains.

PREMATURE EJACULATION...

PREMATURE EJACULATION...

At the back of the group, the echo made Tenten spit her drink and Neji almost tripped. What on Earth were they talking about over there?

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out, completely embarrassed. "Please do not be so loud! And I am simply asking for a friend!”

"A FRIEND?" Gai repeated. "SO NEJI HAS PREMATURE EJACULATION!!"

NEJI HAS PREMATURE EJACULATION...

NEJI HAS PREMATURE EJACULATION...

Neji popped a vein.

"I DO NOT HAVE PREMATURE EJACULATION!!"

HAVE PREMATURE EJACULATION...

HAVE PREMATURE EJACULATION...

Her face buried in her hands, Tenten was crying in embarrassment.

"Please stop saying it!"

Just then, the door to the carriage opened.

Oh no, Tenten thought, the feudal lord must think we're indecent idiots with bedroom problems and Konoha will be the laughing stock of all the hidden villages and we'll never get business again!

The lord popped his head out of the door.

"Son," he called to Lee, "when you have trouble holding it in, a good trick is to imagine your own mother."

Tenten did a face plant. The feudal lord was actually adding to the conversation!

"How can I--I mean, my friend possibly think of his mother when engaged in intimate activities with a girl!"

"That's exactly why the trick works, son!"

Tenten had never been so happy to be suddenly attacked by enemy ninjas as that exact moment.

*****

Week 17

Friday

*****

"Lee, why have you been avoiding Tenten?"

The latter had gone home already and only Neji and Lee remained on the training grounds. Lee turned his back from him and carried on hitting a wooden post.

It had been a couple of days where Tenten had asked Lee out but the boy had excused himself each time for a reason or another. There had been times where he ran ahead instead of walking home with her. As well as situations where the two of them had been left alone during training and Tenten had looked at Lee expectedly but the boy completely averted her gaze.

"How can I be avoiding her when she was just here with us."

"You know what I mean. She's concerned about you. It's not fair to treat her like this, don't you think.”

Lee's brow furrowed but he kept hitting the pillar. Why did Neji care anyways. He should be glad that Lee hadn't been getting together with Tenten lately and he could have her all to himself. It really wasn't any of Neji's business.

"Is this about your...problem?"

There was an hesitance in his movements, but Lee continued hitting the pillar.

"Listen, it probably happened because you got overly stimulated. I'm not speaking from experience, of course, but to avoid it happening again, you should breathe deeply to calm yourself. The best thing is to do some mental visualization beforehand so you are mentally prepared for what is going to happen."

By then, Lee had stopped training and was listening. "You mean imagining naughty things in my head?"

"Yes." Neji nodded.

Lee raised both his fists in front of him as him he had heard something outrageous.

"I cannot think of naughty things about Tenten! That would be improper!"

"You mean to tell me you've never had inappropriate thoughts about Tenten while she wasn't around before?"

"Have you??"

Now Neji didn't know what to respond. Of course he had. He was pretty sure imaging your naked girlfriend was allowed and healthy. But Lee seemed so opposed to the idea that he decided it was best to simply avoid the question completely.

"I guarantee you that Tenten has inappropriate thoughts about you all the time, so you really have no reason to deprive yourself."

"S-she does?" Lee blushed. "Nonsense! Tenten is a pure angel of innocence!"

Somewhere across the village, Tenten was woken up from her fantasies involving both Lee and Neji at the same time by her own sneezing.

Neji brought a hand to his forehead in exasperation. And this man thought he could 'get to the goal' before him?

"If there's a 'pure angel of innocence' among us, it's you...Anyways, as I was saying earlier, if you don't want to be taken by surprise again, try some of that mental simulation."

"Why are you helping me?" the pure boy asked, doubtful.

Neji sighed, then smiled.

"Because if Tenten is not happy, I'm not happy. And besides, men need to stick together."

"NEJI!"

Lee jumped at him and hugged him while crying exuberant tears, which was totally in-character for the strange boy.

"Okay, okay! Let go of me!" Lee released him and Neji's face suddenly changed. "Say Lee," he looked away and was that a blush on his cheek? "What was Tenten doing that caused you to have such a reaction in the first place...?"

Lee grinned.

"That. Is. A. Se. Cret!"

The next day, Tenten beamed when Lee asked her out.


	3. Weeks 19-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I tried to make this story realistic, despite its unrealistic prompt...

*****

Week 19

Thursday

*****

Neji pushed Tenten inside her own bathroom. It was hot, they were sweaty, they had agreed to shower. Together.

Her lips tightly locked with her boyfriend's, Tenten clumsily pulled on Neji's shirt trying to undo its buttons. The man's fingers were more agile and her own shirt was already falling off her shoulders. Perhaps he wanted to help her or perhaps he was getting impatient, but Neji discarded his own shirt and undershirt himself.

Tenten decided he had to leave something for her to undress so she slipped both her hands at the back of his pants, getting a good feel at his butt before pulling the pants down. The pants fell to the floor and the man pulled his feet out of them while the woman removed her own pants as well. She turned the shower on to let the water warm up.

The two of them stood in nothing but their underwear. Now there was a moment of hesitation. They had never been completely naked with one another before. While Neji had certainly used the Byakugan on her many times, seeing the real deal was completely different. And thought Tenten was thrilled to finally see the whole package, she was still self-conscious of her own appearance, like most girls were. Neji finally reached for her.

"Can't shower with clothes on," he said as he undid her bra.

Feeling bold, Tenten pulled on his boxers. "Can't shower with clothes on," she repeated with a smug look.

She tried not to stare but there it was in plain sight. She wasn't sure if Neji was embarrassed or confident, but he definitely saw her looking at it. That was enough to make him tug at Tenten's last remaining piece of underwear. And the panties were off.

They finally hopped in the shower. Tenten's apartment was small so all she had was a standard bath with a shower above. They stared at one another while drops of water pearled down their bodies. Neji's thick hair was soon heavy with water and clung to his skin. He pushed some bangs out of his eyes and Tenten swallowed. A wet Neji Hyuuga was a hot Neji Hyuuga!

Meanwhile, the rain of water rolling down Tenten's breasts was incredibly alluring, Neji observed. Her slender legs and the curve of her back made him feel hotter. She too had her hair down, and it cascaded on her shoulders like a waterfall.

They embraced and kissed and while her chest was against his, water pooled in the dip of her breasts until they pulled away. Neji kissed her shoulder and caressed her breast. Tenten wanted to lose herself in the moment but something poking her in the stomach made her stay alert. Of course she knew what it was but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it. She had touched it through a layer of pants before, but never the bare skin of it.

Neji seemed to understand her worries and helped her by taking her hand and guiding it to his body softly. Alright, the girl thought, let's do this. She rubbed its length gently, the stretchy skin feeling weird under her fingers. She played with the tip with curiosity, she had never touched one of those, after all. Meanwhile, Neji rested his forehead on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling and hoping the noise of the shower covered the sound of his loud breathing. Legs beginning to feel limp, he forced himself to stay up. His hips began moving in time with Tenten's hand in spite of himself. The noise of his own panting surprised him.

Gently, he removed the girl's hand from him.

"That's enough," he whispered in a husky voice.

The girl was confused but respected his decision. He had shown her a rare moment of weakness.

They must have been in the shower for a long time because the water suddenly turned cold and the couple hurried out.

*****

Week 20

Monday

*****

"Neji, take this!"

Lee offered his friends a long colorful strip of plastic. Neji's eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow as he took condoms in his hand.

"Why," was all he managed to say. Why did he have to receive those from Lee of all people.

"Gai-sensei gave those to me! It only seems fair for you to have some too. Please always use precautions!"

Neji could just picture it. Gai brandishing the box proudly and Lee being impressed.

"Take this, Lee! A ninja is never too prepared! If the day should come for you to take the flower of innocence from our sweet angel, make sure you use these! Always remember protection is of the utmost importance! Be a man, Lee!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!!"

Neji shuddered internally and thanked the heavens he wasn't there to witness the scene. Still, he shoved the condoms into his pocket.

Gai seemed to be confident in the fact that Lee could get to third base with Tenten. Neji eyed his friend from top to bottom discreetly. He was no expert on this subject, but was Lee even attractive? Surely Tenten must think so, somehow. But that tight green suit... How could one possibly hide an erection in this?

Neji shuddered and looked away. What was he imagining?

*****

Wednesday

*****

Perhaps still on a roll since her shower with Neji, Tenten tried to coax Lee into a bath with her. The young man had complained about sore muscles and the girl had suggested a warm bath. He was all for it until she added together to the idea.

"R-really? But your bath is rather small, is it not?"

Tenten pushed him against the wall seductively and touched her chest to his.

"Oh we'll squeeze in..." She touched his lip with her finger. "Or do you not want to see me naked?"

Sweat formed on Lee's temples and he hoped Tenten could not feel his heavy heartbeat. If he said 'no', the girl would be insulted but if he said yes, wouldn't that be improper? Or was it proper? He didn't know! Did he want to see Tenten naked? Part of him said yes and part of him said no. Yes, he found her very attractive, but were his unworthy eyes allowed to see such a holy sight? He had seen her topless already and thanks to Neji's mental simulation idea, nothing problematic happened anymore. But he hadn't gotten to visualizing her completely naked yet!

While he was busy waging an inner war with himself, he failed to notice that he was now already in the bathroom! The sound of the tap water turning on brought him back to reality. And there in front of him, Tenten was already pulling off her shirt. When had he agreed to this??

"Come on, you'll feel much better after you let your muscles relax."

Right now it wasn't his muscles that most needed to relax. How could Tenten seem so completely at ease? She was already taking off her pants and he still had everything on. Of course in his case, he was wearing a one-piece so taking it off meant he was practically naked already.

Surely she must have great trust in me if she allows me to see her in a vulnerable state. I must not let her down!

Lee gathered his courage and took the piece of clothing off. He stood in his boxers feeling defenseless. Tenten approached to kiss him.

"Are you okay? Look, I put in bubbles!"

"Y-yes. I am just a bit nervous..." he admitted.

Tenten petted his head.

"Don't be, we're just having a nice bath. But we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, no! Bubbles sound nice." He didn't want to disappoint her, plus it did sound like fun...

He watched her undo her bra with an impressed look on his face. He never could figure out how to unclip the wretched thing. She discarded her panties and Lee looked with gaped mouth.

"You are beautiful..." he announced in awe.

"Thank you..." Tenten replied bashfully. She slowly entered the bath and settled down. "Well come on, you come too."

Lee nodded and finally got rid of his boxers. He climbed in and sat down in front of his girlfriend. Tenten inevitably got a good look at his crotch as he did so.

Neji wins, she told herself in amusement.

Lee was relieved that the water was thick with bubbles. As expected, the bath was small so his knees were bent awkwardly against Tenten's. Still, he managed to hang his head back, close his eyes and let the warm water soothe his sore muscles. It wasn't so bad after all, he thought.

The water stirred as the young woman crawled over to his side and settled on top of him.

"What would you like to do?" she asked alluringly.

"I would like you to put your hair down, please!"

Not exactly what she expected, but she still obliged. What was it with everyone's obsession with her hair down? Lee gave her a sweet smile in return and traced the length of her hair with the back of his hand. He hesitated once he took notice that her hair fell and curled right in between her breasts. In fact, her chest was directly in his eyesight.

"May I?" he asked politely.

The girl nodded. The young man's fingers ran delicately over the woman's bosom. It was soft and warmed by the hot water. He surrounded a breast with his palm and Tenten looked at his face as he did so. His lips were partly open and his eyes were soft, yet bright. She wasn't sure what he was thinking right now, but she knew she savored his touch. It was light and sensuous; different from Neji's which was rather strong and passionate.

Oops. She had told herself she wouldn't think about her other man while she was with one of them. She quickly shook Neji out of her head and returned to Lee.

Her lips met his and the man's hand now ran down the curve of her back, along her bottom and dived underwater to follow her thigh. The girl's hands also touched his chest amidst the foam, teasing his nipples before diving down to feel his abs.

Lee jumped.

Tenten's fingers ran along the length of his member before enveloping it with her full hand. The man instinctively tried to back away, but he was already against the wall. His foot splashed in the water. Lee could feel his heart beat hard in his chest in unison with Tenten's back and forth movement.

"Tenten...please stop."

The girl did as she was told; the tone in the boy's voice persuaded her not to push him.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"It is not that. I would simply appreciate if you could refrain from doing this for the time being."

Tenten wasn't sure why Lee averted her gaze. He looked like he felt ashamed but could not explain why. She felt like she was responsible. Perhaps she should have asked first. Lee was different from Neji after all. She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed his forehead.

"Okay. I understand. I'm sorry."

Tenten turned, laid her back against Lee's chest and her head against his shoulder, and took his hands to place them around her stomach.

"How about we just lie here together and do nothing but relax?" she suggested.

He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I would like that."

*****

Friday

*****

"YOU IDIOT!!"

Gai's voice resounded throughout the trees and Lee's body hit the floor after a powerful punch from his sensei. Such behavior wasn't unheard from with these two, but today Neji and Tenten felt they were about to get involved too.

"You've gone soft!" Gai shouted. "All of you!" He pointed his finger accusingly at the three of them. "Too much making out and not enough training!"

"But Gai-sensei!" Lee raised his hand to protest. "I haven't been neglecting my training!"

"Are you sure?? I've seen more kissing than punching these last few days! And don't think I haven't noticed you leaving training early to go on dates! I told you you three had my blessing only if it did not affect your training!"

Lee and Tenten hung their head in shame and Neji was as unreadable as usual.

"Effective right now," the taijutsu sensei began, "there shall be no more kissing, no more hand holding, no more dates until I've decided you've caught up sufficiently on your training!"

"Eeeh???" Tenten protested.

"The only touching I want to see is fists hitting your opponents, you got that?"

Tenten and Lee looked at each other, then at Neji. It's true they may have been having too much fun lately... There was no room for slackers in the shinobi world.

But how could Tenten resist that chest or those abs or those lips??

*****

Saturday

*****

Tenten laid on her bed at home, playing with her loose hair and holding a phone to her ear.

"Hey Lee, you wanna come over?" she asked playfully.

"Sorry, Tenten. Gai-sensei...said...not to...have physical contacts...outside of... training and missions." Lee's choppy voice gave away that he was training even as he spoke. In fact, he was doing push ups on one hand while holding the phone in the other hand.

"Aw come on! It's night, we've trained all day!"

"I will...respect...Gai-sensei's...wishes and...double my training...until I have made up...for slacking off. I would suggest...you do the same."

Tenten grumbled to herself. Lee was a lost cause.

******

Week 22

Monday

*****

The sun had long since set when Neji and Tenten went off on their own into the woods near the edge of the village. They had done plenty of training today, surely they had earned a reward.

Neji held his girlfriend's chin with his index and thumb and brought her face this his. Tenten could feel his warm breath and her throat felt tight as she imagined the taste of his lips, only inches away.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"

Both Tenten and Neji backed off with a yelp and barely dodged Gai-sensei's foot coming in from nowhere at them.

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO TOUCHING! NO KISSING!"

They had been caught red-handed. Had Gai been spying??

"Can't we hang out on our own free time?" Tenten objected. "We have done our share of training today!"

"No! Complete eradication of physical interactions until you've stopped being pushovers! Now as punishment, you'll both give me 200 laps around the village!"

"No way!" Tenten cried out. "It's late!"

Gai looked dead serious.

"200 laps around the village--and in opposite directions so you don't get any ideas! I'll be watching. Move out!"

Even Neji didn't dare go against his teacher when he was this angry so he set off, in the direction opposite from Tenten. It would be a long, tiring night.

*****

Tuesday

*****

Lee diligently showed up for training early. He did his push ups, chin ups, sit ups and squats without batting an eye and without giving one look in Tenten's direction.

"Good job, Lee!" Gai congratulated. "You're truly an example of discipline! Unlike some others..."

Tenten felt small when her teacher shot her and Neji a sharp look. Stupid sensei. No wonder he had no girlfriend!

*****

Wednesday

*****

When they were finally allowed a break, Lee's hand reaching for his water bottle accidentally brushed against Tenten's fingers.

"I SAID NO TOUCHING ALLOWED!"

The two students ducked in shock as a dozen shuriken missed their heads by an inch.

"I swear it was an accident, Gai-sensei!"

"You were sitting too close!" Gai abruptly turned to Tenten and the girl jumped in fearful anticipation. "Since you're so desperate for male interaction, you can train with me next!"

"Noooooo!"

*****

Thursday

*****

By now, Lee, Tenten and even Neji were living in a state of constant fear below Gai's watchful eye. He was always watching. He was everywhere. He knew all.

As soon as Lee's eyes crossed Tenten's, he could feel Gai's heavy gaze on him and he quickly turned away.

Tenten stared at Neji's butt in the distance in spite of herself until she heard Gai clear his throat loudly behind her and she returned to her weapons.

Several dozen meters away from his teammates, Neji thought he was far enough to safely use his Byakugan to look at Tenten, but somehow Gai knew and stood in front of Tenten, causing Neji to turn off his jutsu instantly and focus on his other moves in order to forget the scary sight he had just witnessed.

*****

Week 24

Saturday

*****

It had been almost a whole month since Gai's no-romantic-contacts rule. By then, the trio had become completely conditioned not to touch and look at their loved one(s). Some much that they would instinctively duck if they so much as crossed eyes with the other.

It had been a very long month for Tenten. All that hotness and she wasn't allowed to touch it. How cruel. Sure she was satisfied with all the training she had been able to do, but she was slowly going crazy from making out withdrawal.

"Lee!" she announced sternly. "Let's fight."

Gai's rules did say they were only allowed to touch when it came to kicking and punching. She would take it.

"Very well!" Lee replied enthusiastically as he changed to his fighting stance. He never said no to a fight. And he was curious about Tenten's progress, too.

"Oh! Tenten is showing guts and passion!" Gai rejoiced. "Show us the fruits of your youthful training!

Nearby, Neji watched curiously as Tenten threw herself at Lee, kicking and punching the air as Lee easily dodged. Strange. Wasn't she going to use her scrolls?

Because Lee knew Tenten hated not being taken seriously, he showed little restraint when he kicked in the stomach. The girl felt the air leave her as she was thrown several feet back, hitting the ground hard. Lee winced. Maybe he had hit too hard. He ran over to her and offered her his hand.

"No, Lee!" Gai scolded. "Do you think Tenten is so weak that she cannot pick herself up?"

Lee looked troubled.

"No, but...it is my fault."

There was a kind of rage in Tenten's eyes that Lee had never seen. Was she really that angry he hit her too hard? Or was it something else?

Without warning, the girl jumped to her feet, and sent a good punch right in Lee's face. The boy staggered a few steps back. Sure Tenten was not as strong or as fast as the rest of them, but she could still pack a punch. Now Lee was a bit angry too.

"Fine. It that case, I will not hold back!" (He would just hold back a little.)

The two exchanged more blows and Lee grew more confused about Tenten's sudden motivation. But an opponent was an opponent. He kicked her leg and she fell down.

Neji watched with disbelief when Tenten lunged at Lee's stomach and tackled him to the ground. Now on his back, Lee held her hands away from him, trying to push the girl off him but Tenten was pushing back. She wouldn't give in so the boy managed to roll over and reverse their positions. Trapped under him, Tenten pressed her foot against his chest and pushed him off.

The two of them continued to roll in the dirt and wrestle on the ground, grunting and shouting. It was quite an ungraceful battle at that point. They looked like schoolkids quarreling. Neji looked up at Gai.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Why would I do that? It is a strange sparring technique, but who am I to stop all that hot-blood!"

'That's not sparring," Neji corrected. 'They're having a fight for real."

"Nonsense! Let their youth follow its course!"

Neji took a closer look at Tenten's face. She was still wrestling Lee and was back on top. The two were covered in dirt. Her face looks scary but she wasn't angry at him at all. Neji smirked. She had just decided to release her pent-up sexual frustration on Lee! After all, fighting did allow for very close physical contact.

Neji wanted in on that.

Now that the quarreling duo were back on their feet, Neji jumped in and hit Lee with a palm to his chest. The younger boy lunged for Neji, but Tenten elbowed him in the ribs.

"Two against one, is it?"

"No," Neji replied simply. He hit Tenten with the same palm and the girl was pushed back.

Tenten smiled confidently. A free for all then? She came running at Neji, readying a punch, but the man dodged. She had too much momentum and couldn't stop herself so Neji grabbed her extended arm and spun her around before releasing her. She crashed into Lee's chest.

"Leaf whirlwind!"

Tenten had no time to react, she was sent flying by Lee's gust of wind. Neji jumped and caught her in mid air. While she first thought he had saved her, she soon realized that wasn't the case. Neji wouldn't put her down. Instead, he ran for Lee. He jumped and aimed a kick, girl still in his arms. His foot missed, but Tenten's feet scored a perfect hit on Lee's face. That was Neji's plan.

As soon as Tenten's feet connected, Neji let go of her and and she had to latch herself to Lee's neck otherwise she would have fell flat on the floor. Lee seemed to completely ignore her attached to him and stared straight at his rival.

"Leaf hurricane!"

Tenten hung on for dear life to Lee as he spun her around. She managed to hit Neji despite that. Or rather, it would be more accurate to say that Lee managed to hit Neji with Tenten's body. He then unhooked the girl's hands from him and threw her at Neji.

"Stop using me as a weapon!" the girl cried out once she was finally back on her own feet.

"What a unique fighting technique!" Gai chimed in. "Let me join the fun too!"

Gai jumped in and at that very moment, the three students shared a knowing look before suddenly turning on Gai together at the same time. Taken by surprise, the teacher soon feel under the trio's onslaught.

Gai ignored his bruises and gathered his beloved students in a giant hug.

"Marvelous! Your training paid off and your new bond makes you work amazingly together! I'm so proud of you guys!"

The trio managed to free themselves from Gai's hold and stood proudly.

"Well then," Gai announced, hands on hips. "You've done good so I release the ban on romance! Feel free to carry on your youthful love! But still no neglecting of training will be allowed! Farewell!"

Gai disappeared in a puff of leaves, leaving the three with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"Awesome, finally!" Tenten grinned. "What should we do now?"

There was a pause while they looked at one another and then Lee extended his right arm in his usual fighting pose.

"I say we keep training!"

Neji mimicked him with a confident smile as a reply. Tenten sighed and gave in.

"Alright, let's do this!"

The three carried on their strange new training for quite a while after that. It was silly but it was fun and a great way to release that excess energy. Rolling on the floor with boys reminded Tenten of her academy years where she would beat up bullies, but now with added sexual tension.

Lee fell over after being hit by Neji's air palm. The Hyuuga sent the same at Tenten but in her fall, she managed to grab Neji's shirt and drag him down along with her. When Lee picked himself up and returned for more, what he saw made him point an accusing finger.

"Hey! That is not fair!!"

There on the floor, Neji and Tenten were kissing quite vigorously. Upset to be left out, Lee pulled on the other man's tunic in order to remove him from the girl but Neji remained completely unaffected and kissed Tenten even more fiercely.

Eventually, the couple pulled apart under Lee's miffed eye. Lee still offered Tenten his hand to help her up, which unlike earlier, she took this time. The man grinned and gave her hand a sudden yank. The girl fell into his chest and he took the opportunity to kiss her too. Slowly, languorously.

Neji turned his gaze away because it was awkward to stare. Also, he tried to shake off the thought that Lee and him had been indirectly kissing through Tenten...

That night, the three each returned to their respective homes. They still had their lives ahead of them.


	4. Weeks 25-29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the town of Tanzaku is mentioned. This is the town that Naruto and Jiraiya went to to find Tsunade in season. So imagine that place as you read. Also, there are bolder adult themes in this chapter...

*****

Week 25

Friday

*****

After another afternoon of training, Tenten asked Lee if he wanted to hang out.

"My apologies, my youthful princess. I still have to do 300 laps around the village today. Maybe some other time!'

The training expert then dashed off. The girl sighed. She had to respect Lee's extreme training routine. Neji had witnessed the scene behind them. He wasn't a big fan of going on dates or hanging out outside, so naturally Tenten did not ask him out a lot.

Today, though, Neji awkwardly pulled out two tickets from his pocket. His eyes narrowed as he re-read the text on the tickets. A-Rise Idol Concert. It wasn't his idea. Hinata had given them to him

"A family member offered those to me," his cousin had explained, "but I can't go. If you'd like, you can have them. Maybe you can take Tenten. If you want."

Neji's goal had been to give the tickets to Tenten and Lee. Because he'd be damned before he went to a girly idol concert. He knew Lee would happily go to anything. But now he had run off. Neji couldn't waste Hinata's kind gift though...

"Tenten," he finally called. "I've got this."

He gave the tickets to the girl and her eyes widened.

"No way!! You've got tickets for A-Rise?? They sold out so quickly!"

"I got them from Hinata-sama..." Neji blinked. Were those tickets really such a big deal? And Tenten was actually this interested in it? "We can go."

"Oh? The great Neji Hyuuga is asking me on a date?" she teased.

"Yes."

"Then who am I to say no?"

The two later met at the village gate. The concert was held in Tanzaku, the next town over, so some traveling was required. Tenten was dressed casually, but Neji had his same usual outfit. After some running through the trees, they arrived in Tanzaku.

The couple ate casually at a dango shop. Neji paid for it, did that make it a dinner date? Part of him was wandering if he should have brought her to a fancy place instead. That's what Lee would have done, isn't it? Lee was a big romantic after all. Neji was more down-to-earth. Tenten knew this, so surely she wasn't bothered by the lack of class of the establishment, right?

The girl was all smiles so Neji was reassured. Still, maybe he'd get her something nice later.

They headed to the concert venue after that and Neji noted with dread the amount of teenage girls already present. What few men there were all seem to carry the same expression: the expression of a defeated man who was dragged here by his girlfriend.

"I can't believe it was your idea to come here," Tenten joked.

Yeah, he couldn't believe it either.

It was an outdoor concert, so they stood up within a now huge crowd. When the idol group finally showed up, everyone cheered, including Tenten (Neji didn't). The Hyuuga couldn't help feeling revolted at their skimpy outfits and high pitched songs. He hoped there was nobody he knew in the vicinity.

Tenten threw her fist in the air along with the crowd in time with the band. Even she had her girly moments, Neji thought. She reached for his arm and he decided to let it go this time. She looked happy, after all, arm locked with his.

Neji's eyes and ears were incredibly grateful when the concert was over and they finally left.

"I can't believe I saw A-Rise live! Thanks!"

"I can't believe I saw that myself..."

It was quite late so the couple decided they should stay in Tanzaku until morning. Neji spoke to the lady at the counter of an inn they decided to stop at, while Tenten remained outside, observing the busy city life. What a nice day it had been. It was the first time she had ever done something like this with Neji. She smiled to herself when two grown men approached the young woman.

"I think your girlfriend over there is being bothered by those guys!" the inn lady told Neji.

The young man turned and saw these two men hitting on Tenten. The girl looked irritated. Neji casually returned to the inn papers he had to sign.

"Aren't you going to do something?" the lady asked, worried.

"No need."

Just then, a slam was heard followed by the metal clang of weapons and two high-pitched male voices disappeared into the distance.

Neji smiled to himself. No, the princess can take care of it herself. He only came to get her once he had the room signed.

"Sounds like you kept yourself entertained."

"Barely," Tenten admitted before leaning seductively towards her man. "I hope you can entertain me better."

Neji first brushed off her remark as just cheeky, but as he lead her up to their room, he remembered they were staying in an inn together. Just the two of them, in another town. He felt his stomach burn.

The room looked small and only included two traditional futons on the floor and basic furniture. They were just staying until morning, so no need for fanciness. But again, Neji asked himself if he should have gone for something better. He disappeared in the bathroom to wash up and reflect on a different matter.

Was tonight the night? Was it time, or should he wait? It had been almost half a year already. He had nothing against taking things slow, actually, but there was still Lee and their competition to think about. Tenten was too perfect to let Lee have her first. Of course, it depended on Tenten willing to go all the way as well. Well, there was no point in over-thinking it. Just go out there and let nature take its course, he thought.

Neji sighed. Out there, there was Tenten, sprawled on both the futons, fully clothed and fast asleep. So much for that.

*****

Saturday

*****

When Tenten woke up in the morning, it took her a few seconds before she recalled where she was. In front of her eyes were Neji's bare shoulders and she remembered the inn and how she had been so tired she fell asleep as soon as she touched the futon. It had been the very first time she and Neji had spent the night alone together and she had wasted it by sleeping!

Maybe it wasn't wasted yet.

She watched the slow rising of the man's chest as he slept, his expression peaceful and serene. Surely only a God-sent angel could be that beautiful. Tenten could tell from the neat pile of clothes sitting nearby that Neji was only wearing boxers underneath that blanket.

Slowly, the man shifted towards her, still asleep. A lock of hair gracefully fell over his shoulder and his blanket rolled down a bit, revealing part of his chest. Tenten thought for sure she was going to Hell for all the impure thoughts that ran through her head right now.

She gently pulled the blanket further so she could see more. She jumped a little when Neji stirred, realized with relief that he still had not woken up, and delicately ran her hand on his chest. She scooted over closer to his side, feeling his breath on her neck and his heat on her skin. The girl passed one arm over him and nudged his chest with her head. Just then, she felt a hand on her back.

"Can't you wait until I'm awake for that?"

Tenten jerked back. Neji looked at her with sleepy eyes. God, he was handsome! She chuckled nervously.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up."

"So you thought you'd just abuse me in my sleep?" His eyes were teasing now. He looked up at the window. The sun was barely up. "It's still early."

He pulled Tenten to him. The weak morning light shone on her undone hair. She touched her fingers to his chest and stomach.

"Neji, you're hot."

He chuckled sleepily. "I know."

Neji grabbed the girl and placed her on top of him. He ran his fingers through her messy hair.

"But you're not bad yourself," he added.

They kissed and the young man helped her out of her clothes. The feeling of the soft skin she rubbed on his made his insides warm. His body contracted when he felt her hand over his erection. The man rolled her over to her side and kissed her breasts while she gently rubbed him.

Perhaps she grew tired of it or maybe she got distracted by what Neji was doing, but she left that area of him alone and simply held his back. He sucked on her nipple for a while before his hand found its way between her legs.

At first she gasped from the surprise, then breathed out slowly as she relaxed. That did not last for long because her body tensed when he began playing with the area, feeling its folds and its wetness.

A moan escaped her lips when he slipped a finger inside of her. He moved it in and out, sending shivers and spasms all over her body.

"Is this okay?" he whispered hungrily.

"Uh-uh..." is all she managed to let out. There was no need for him to ask, but still she appreciated that he respected her enough to ask.

He added a second finger and moved them in a gentle circle inside. Tenten's hips jerked in spite of herself. It was like her body had a mind of its own. She could barely control herself. She moaned and she panted and all Neji could do to calm her was kiss her forehead, though that was futile as long as he continued with his fingers.

"Neji, you son of a bitch!" Tenten suddenly cried out.

He shut her up with a deep kiss. Still, it was the first time she had ever used some kind of insult towards him and it had taken him by surprise. He must have really made an impact on her to cause her to lash out like that and his male ego was stroked.

"Okay, stop," she pleaded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Neji trusted Tenten to know when she needed to stop so he did as he was told. She laid there panting for a bit, while her boyfriend looked at her with a smug smile. Once she regained some composure, she kissed his neck and sucked on his nipple. Interestingly, although Neji enjoyed it too, Tenten couldn't help noting she got a much bigger reaction from Lee when doing this. To each their own, she thought.

"Tenten," the man said in between two loud breaths, "I hate to stop you, but I've booked the room only until nine."

The woman looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:55. They had just enough time to kiss again, put on their clothes and run off the door just as the room-keeper was coming.

*****

Week 27

Monday

*****

Tenten had not showed up for training that morning. At lunch time, Lee came to her apartment to check on her. Inside, he found the girl laying down on her couch with a blanket and some cookies, a miserable expression on her face.

"Tenten! My sweet flower! What is the thing that ails you!?"

"I have horrible cramps," the girl cried."Lee, perfect timing. Please, can you go buy me some pads? I'm all out."

"Say no more!"

The boy dashed out of the house. Tenten grunted in pain. Good, she really didn't feel like going out to buy some herself. She cursed her own body until Lee came back.

"Here, I have brought you the requested item!"

"Uh, a heating pad," the girl said weakly as she took the package from Lee. "I guess I can use this, but I meant actually pads."

"Oh, I see. I shall return!"

Less than ten minutes passed before Lee returned with shoulder pads. Tenten became a bit irritated.

"No, Lee. Pads for blood, you know?"

The poor boy blinked in confusion, but ran out of the house again. He soon came back with rolled up pads of gauze bandages. Tenten put a hand to her face.

"Girl pads! Feminine stuff!"

On his fourth trip to the store, Lee came across Neji. They greeted each other politely and Neji's gaze couldn't help falling on the pile of notepads Lee had in his arms. They were bright pink with heart prints. Seeing the confusion in his friend's eyes, Lee explained.

"Tenten is sick and for some reason she asked for girl pads! Those were the girliest I found."

Neji stared in disbelief. Was Lee for real? Did he really have to explain? Yes, yes he did.

"Lee," he said with a straight face. "She wants pads for her period. Feminine hygiene pads."

"OH!" You could see the light turning on in Lee's head. Then he turned red. "But I am not familiar with these things! You must come with me!"

"I refuse."

"You must! It is for Tenten's sake!"

Neji really didn't want to go. But he imagined how troubled Tenten would be if she didn't get what she needed.

Here they were, two grown men in the hygiene aisle, staring at many shelves of several feminine products. Neji was painfully aware of the stares and giggles the other shoppers gave them. To their uninformed eyes, everything looked the same. What should they pick?

"As expected, we should just take one of everything!!"

Neji grabbed Lee's arm before he had a chance to push everything in his basket.

"No, let's just take the one that looks best," he explained as he read the packages.

What was a 'maxi'? What on earth were 'wings'? Why did they come in absorbent and super-absorbent? Wouldn't you always want it to be super-absorbent?

"I will ask an employee!" Lee suggested.

Neji grabbed him again before he could run off. He was already embarrassed enough. They could figure this out themselves. Quietly, discreetly, he activated his Byakugan. Now he could clearly see the difference between each kind. He silently prayed no one from the Hyuuga clan showed up in the store right now. He'd forever be the laughing stock of the clan for using their bloodline limit to choose pads for his girlfriend!

Byakugan wasn't very useful anyways since he still had no idea what Tenten liked. If 'wings' were good then why didn't they all have some? If they weren't good, then why have some at all?

"We must not keep Tenten waiting much longer!" Lee urged.

After much litigation, they decided the best course of action was to take one of everything.

Lee arrived like a knight in shining armor with 15 kinds of pads while Neji was too ashamed and ran home.

*****

Week 29

Wednesday

*****

The mission had been easy but long. Tenten and her two suitors were none too happy to finally reach their hotel room. It was a large and cool western hotel room, courtesy of their client since the ninjas had to come a long way. It was a lot nicer than the inn Neji and Tenten had stayed at a few weeks earlier. There was only one small problem. For some reason, the client must have miscounted the number of ninjas he hired because the hotel room only had two beds.

Lee turned to Neji and placed both hands on the other's shoulder, a very serious expression on his face.

"Neji. As the leader of this mission, you experience more stress and you need to take care of your health. As such, I believe you should get a whole bed to yourself to ensure you get a good night's sleep! Do not worry, Tenten and I are willing to make the sacrifice of sharing a bed for your sake!"

"Is that so," Neji countered. "But today you are the one who took out the most enemies. Surely you must be tired because of all that expanded energy. It would be wiser for you the get the best rest. Tenten and I can share the other bed."

"Oh no, that was nothing. I am not tired at all. In fact, I am concerned about your health. You look a little pale. Please, take the whole bed."

"I insist, Lee. You should be rewarded with a full bed for your efforts today.

Tenten watched the debate with amusement.

"Sorry, but you're both wrong. The one who will get a full bed to herself is me!"

There was no arguing. The princess had spoken. Sometimes girls wanted to do their own thing. That night, Tenten was sound asleep, sprawled alone in her huge bed, while Lee and Neji nonchalantly shared the other one

And yet, in the morning, the boys awoke to find Tenten squeezed in between the two of them.

*****

Thursday

*****

"Tenten...Neji could come back any minute..."

"It's fine, he still has stuff to deal with."

It was early in the afternoon. The trio had not checked out of the hotel room yet. Neji was out taking care of last minute reports and meetings with the client. They would go home as soon as he was done. While they had been left alone, Tenten had pinned Lee to his bed. The boy wasn't at ease, imagining Neji or even room service would come in any moment.

It felt like he only had time to blink and already all their clothes were on the floor. What sorcery did Tenten use to always get her way, he did not know. Well, it's true they probably had plenty of time, and also true they were away from home in a fancy hotel room. The big fluffy bed felt like it was calling for them to play in it.

She ran her fingers through his short hair and kissed his neck. She did that a lot, Lee noted. Probably because his neck was easily accessible, unlike Neji's who had too much hair in the way. Lee did like the tingling shivers it gave him when she did that.

The weight of Tenten's light body on his did not faze him at all. His hand followed the curve of her back down to her bottom and back up while he lifted his chin so she could reach the front of his neck. His Adam's apple vibrated under her lips when her fingers played with his nipple. He touched the woman's own nipples in return.

Tenten fell off when Lee rolled over. Now they faced each other side by side. Their tongues met and the girl tasted this man she loved. The taste was different from the other man she loved, but just as sweet. Her hand caressed the inside of the man's thighs, strong and manly those were. As her hand traveled up, she stopped herself just in time. She remembered how Lee had reacted the last time she had touched the fork of his leg. He had told her not to go there and she had respected it after that. Neji had no problem with this so sometimes she forgot when she was with Lee.

Tenten felt Lee tense then relax as he breathed out.

"Please feel free to touch there if you would like."

The girl looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

He gave her a weak smile and nodded. Perhaps he felt ready this time, she thought. She lightly touched the area with a single finger at first, tracing lines and circles. Then she placed her whole hand on it and waited for a negative reaction. There was none, so she carried on.

Lee held Tenten strongly against him as her hand moved back and forth on him. His body was hot and his breathing was rough. The girl increased the speed and the man couldn't keep his hips from jerking once or twice. He wanted her to continue but at the same time he wanted her to stop because he knew what came next. No amount of mental visualization could prevent this.

"Tenten, " he rasped. "If you continue...I..."

He looked embarrassed and ashamed. Tenten understood and kissed his forehead. She reached for a box of tissues which she handed to him.

"You know what to do," she responded casually.

He wished she had been more delicate with the matter! It wasn't easy for him. Sometimes he cursed this male body. Still, he grabbed a few tissues.

Tenten's hand moved like magic and almost inaudible groans came out of Lee's throat. When finally he came, the man was relieved he managed to catch everything cleanly. He would have been mortified if he had made a mess. He was still very uncomfortable about himself, though.

Tenten was actually glad Lee had finally managed to let himself go a little, rather than being afraid and embarrassed all the time. She felt a certain pride that she caused an orgasm for her boyfriend. So far Neji had always stopped her arm before so it was the first time she had witnessed one.

Lee disposed of the tissues and turned back to Tenten. He kissed her and grabbed a good feel of her chest. The young woman was pleasantly surprised that there was more.

"In return," Lee began quietly, "may I touch you the same?"

"Yes." Bless this polite man!

The man slowly and bashfully brushed the area between his girlfriend's legs, taking in for the first time the shapes and feel of it. It was warm and wet, but also surprisingly soft and delicate, he thought.

Now it was Tenten who felt hot and who jerked. She knew Lee was just touching clumsily, not knowing at all what he was supposed to do, but it still felt so good. His large manly hand cupped the area completely. Lee petted it as one would a cat, softly, lovingly. It was nice, but Tenten wanted him to be bolder.

"...put...a finger in," she whispered.

"Wh-what?" Lee was taken by surprise by the audacious request.

"Do it." she demanded more firmly.

He had to oblige. Once the man gathered enough courage and the finger was in, Tenten moaned loudly. The noise of it resounded in Lee's ears, making him uneasy. He had never seen the girl in this state. She almost seemed like a different person.

"Are you okay?" he asked just to be sure.

Tenten was too dazed to answer him. Of course she was okay, he tried to convince himself. He was doing good. Right? With his limited knowledge of the female anatomy, Lee wondered if there was enough space for another finger. He decided to attempt it and there was in fact plenty of space. Tenten panted and gripped his shoulders.

Meanwhile, out of the room, one flustered Neji stood awkwardly in front of the door, a hand on the doorknob.

He could hear everything.

He came back after his business was done and had heard moans and gasps just as he was about to open the door. He had stood there for a good five minutes wondering what to do.

He could walk in and they would stop instantly after being caught. Or he could wait here out of respect until they were done. But he became perturbed by the tightening he felt in his pants and decided to go take a walk outside and come back later. Getting turned on by the sound of your girlfriend making out with another man was just too weird.

*****

Friday

*****

On the long walk back home from the mission, battered and tired, the trio came across an onsen.

“Not just any onsen,” Tenten remarked mischievously, “this is a mixed gender onsen!”

Neji eyed the onsen sign with narrowed eyes. He knew where this was going.

"Oh, let us go together since it is allowed!" Lee smiled as he took both of Tenten's hands in his.

"Yes, but Neji has to come too," the girl added, eyeing the oldest boy.

"Oh," Lee let out, somewhat disappointed. "It is only fair, isn't it. "

"No."

"Oh come on!" the girl pouted. "Don't be such a sourpuss. It'll be fun."

"Yes," Lee insisted. "You must come too as Tenten will not go without you!"

Neji's eyes narrowed even more as his two comrades looked at him expectedly. More than anything, it was having Lee there with them that bothered him. He had gone to onsen and public baths with Lee before, that wasn't the issue. He had never gone with both Lee and Tenten. Surely the three of them being naked together would create some kind of awkward tension.

"It's not proper," he said quietly.

Tenten's lips made a pff! sound.

"Not proper!? Says the guy who tried to undress me in an open field that many people cross while whispering unholy things in my ear!"

Lee gaped and Neji looked away.

"Fine, " the Hyuuga sighed. "But nothing obscene. This is a public place."

The onsen was empty except for the three of them. Good, Tenten thought. She didn't actually want strange men in there too. Neji hung back, letting the water soothe his aching muscles, but he was unable to relax. The sounds of Lee's whispers and Tenten's soft giggles were highly distracting. Lee was nearby with the girl sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist. Neji was torn between telling them to get a room and wanting to get some too. He would never admit to that though. This was a public space after all, playing around was out of the question.

"I thought you said you would show some restraint," he finally let out.

"Oh trust me, " Tenten grinned, "we are."

"Perhaps you are simply jealous, Neji. "

Neji's mind thought back to the previous day when he had accidentally eavesdropped on the other two doing dirty things. He wasn't sure of the nature of said dirty things, but he was envious.

Tenten extended her foot until it reached the sulky boy. She stroked Neji's thighs clumsily, yet seductively with it.

"There's no need to be jealous," she said. "There's some for you too..."

Neji's unbreakable poker face showed nothing of the fire burning inside him as Tenten's foot teased his crotch area under the water. He pushed her leg away but it came back, moving slowly over him, until finally the young man snapped. He grabbed Tenten's leg and gave it a good yank.

"Augghrblubbluuub..."

Lee watched helplessly as the cheeky girl was dragged underwater, only to resurface saddled on Neji's hips. He held her against his chest with his usual smirk on his face. Water falling from her drenched hair, she spit the water that had found its way inside her mouth right in Neji's face in retaliation.

"You trying to kill me?" she managed to let out before coughing.

In lieu of an answer, Neji wiped the water from his face with the back of his hand and then licked the water dripping along Tenten's neck. Lee stood up crossly.

"No fair! I had her first! And you are the one who said to show some restraint!"

And that's exactly why Neji did not want to come in the first place. There would be fighting because how could he possibly resist the water drops slowly trailing down the curve of her breasts or the red blush on her cheeks through the steam?

No. He was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga could control themselves in any situation. Besides, it bothered him a lot that Lee was there and watching. He gently moved Tenten until she sat next to him.

"That's enough of that. Enjoy the bath while you can. We can't stay long, Hokage-sama is expecting us."

Tenten pouted. Serious, professional Neji was back. He was right thought. Respectable ninjas didn't do naughty things in public onsen.

"No fun..."


	5. Weeks 31-37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are bolder adult themes in this chapter. I know I said that last time too, but it's even bolder in that one. But that's the idea behind this fic. A natural progression on the NejiTenLee relationship.

*******

Week 31

Monday

*****

A pile of forgotten clothes laid on the floor as they often did. On the bed, the usual moans and whimpers resounded over the metal of many shiny weapons on display in Tenten's room. A pair of pearl eyes studied her entire body, rediscovering it with firm hands.

Tenten winced as Neji's finger rubbed over a scratch on her ribs she had received in today's mission. The man kissed it as apologies. His own wounds were already forgotten under the intense heat he felt emanating from himself.

She had spent a good amount of time rubbing his back earlier. Massaging his strong shoulders and erasing the weariness of the day. Once he had felt better, he flipped her over and then one thing led to another.

They kissed and they touched and Neji's hand found its way between her legs again. She welcomed his fingers and stroked his equivalent in return. Tenten held her head back and he kissed her neck. She squirmed under his touch and at one point Neji had to tell her to stay still because she was making it hard for him.

It was easier said then done. It's not like she meant to do that. Her body acted on its own. She didn't even know how many fingers he had in at that point. She only knew that it was good. However, Neji took the fingers out and Tenten opened her eyes to see what was up. Maybe his arm got tired?

"Stop me if you need to."

"Eh?"

She gasped and jerked when, without any warning, she felt his tongue. His warm and wet tongue was licking between his legs. Her temperature increased tenfold. She felt like she was on fire. Was it humanely possible to feel like this? Her back arched against her will and Neji had to push her hips back down before continuing. Tenten panted and groaned. Her sounds felt like music to his ears. Neji did have quite a big male ego. Knowing he could please his partner made him feel great pride.

He pushed his tongue inside, gently, then as far as he could reach. He wasn't sure was she tasted like, but it tasted warm and and soft. He enjoyed it. Tenten felt sweat on her brow and she was almost out of breath. She couldn't help thinking about their first day as Team Gai. Who would have imagined back then that someday they'd be in the position they were in right now? Sharing such an intimate moment.

Neji was still licking her and Tenten wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it. The pleasure was unbearable.

"Lee!"

"I'm Neji, damn it."

"Sorry..." she rasped with tensed muscles.

Thankfully, Neji kept going, ignoring what he had heard. Could Lee please her this well, he wondered. He couldn't. Neji was sure of it.

Soon, the woman's hips stopped moving and her breathing settled. Seeing she had had enough, Neji stopped and joined her side, discreetly wiping his face first. She moved over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and her leg over his.

"I love you, " she said.

"I know."

*******

Week 31

Thursday

*****

Naruto had invited everyone for some Yakiniku Q. It was great to meet up with friends you haven't seen in a while. Team Gai somewhat dreaded these social gatherings, though, because there was always somebody who had to ask indiscreet questions.

"How does it feel like being in a poly relationship?" Ino asked mischievously.

Tenten didn't even need to ponder whether or not she was going to answer that question. Neji answered first even though the question had not been aimed at him.

"It's none of your business." He just wanted to keep his private life private.

Ino glared at him crossly but he ignored her. Stupid, boring Neji! What did Tenten see in him, anyways? Lee may not have had his looks but he was nice. Or at least that is how Ino felt.

"Yeah, Ino, " Sakura nagged. "That's a personal question!" But really, deep down, inner Sakura cursed the fact that Tenten was able to get two boyfriends when she couldn't even have one!

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed. "How about you have a poly relationship with me and Sasuke??"

Sakura blushed then hit the blonde on the head.

"No way! I'll take Sasuke and Sasuke only!"

Ino did not give up, though. She waited until Neji was caught in a conversion with Shikamaru and Kiba to go back to Tenten. The girls were all sitting together so it was easy.

"Hey, Tenten!" she said in a low voice. "Tell us, which of them is better?"

"Better at what?" Tenten feigned innocence.

"You know," Sakura joined in. "Better at that."

"Better at that what?"

Hinata pretended she wasn't listening but she blushed because she really was paying attention. Ino became irritated.

"Sex! Which one is better?"

Tenten appeared unfazed by the question. Maybe she liked the attention. Maybe she enjoyed being the senpai of love to these girls.

"And why do you want to know that?"

"Because we're curious!" Sakura whispered. "Girls tell each other that kind of stuff!"

"Well..." Tenten paused as she swallowed a mouthful. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know!?" Ino exclaimed under her breath. "You've had two boyfriends for a while and you haven't done it yet?"

"We're taking things slow, okay? There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, we do plenty of other things meanwhile."

"Like what??" Sakura blushed.

"Secret." Tenten smiled smugly.

From the other side of the table, Neji lifted his head in their direction. Sakura and Ino instantly turned back to their food.

Next to the girls, Sai, always studying human interactions, wrote down in his notebook the things he had just heard. What an interesting subject polyamorous relationships were.

"If I understand correctly," he innocently said out loud, looking at his notes. "Tenten can have sex with both Neji and Lee. Does this mean that Neji and Lee have sex with each other as well?"

A heavy uncomfortable silence fell on the group. Sai blinked, confused at the awkward look on everyone's faces after his honest question. Tenten buried her face in her hands in shame. Neji froze and Lee stuttered.

"Th-that is...that is not...N-no! That is not how it is!"

"Why is everyone so concerned with our sex lives!?" Neji suddenly lashed out. "It is really that interesting?"

"Well it is an unusual situation so..." Ino answered in a small voice.

"So what? She sees two men at the same time with their consent!" Neji continued, motioning in Tenten's direction. "That's it. What is so amazing about that!"

"Neji, please calm down," Lee added uneasily. "They are just curious..."

Neji sat back down, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Sai noted more things in his book. People are not comfortable with discussing their sex lives in public.

The rest of the group eyed each other. The mood was sharp.

"So anyways," Naruto suddenly cried out to break the silence. "Did I ever tell about the time we tried to see Kakashi-sensei's face?"

Everyone wanted to know more and Tenten was grateful to Naruto for changing the subject. After the evening, Neji had been quite upset with Tenten for blurting out personal details about their relationship. She had to apologize several times and Lee had to convince him it wasn't worth being so upset about before Neji let it go.

*****

Friday

*****

Tenten lay on her stomach, her arms stretched out and her muscles relaxed. Straddled above her waist, Lee's firm hands massaged her bare back and shoulders. A very welcome gesture after another day of being pushed around in Gai's training session.

Lee watched her content smile as she sighed pleasantly. His strong hands were well fitted for this job. He loved the feeling of her lithe body under his fingers. He also liked studying her anatomy; each bone and muscle he could feel. She was so beautiful. Truly he must be blessed by the heavens.

Once she'd had enough, she flipped around, exposing her naked chest to him. His chest was already bare too. (Because rubbing someone's shoulders is always easier with no shirt on, right?) He bent down to kiss her, thankful for the feeling of her lips against his. Meanwhile, his hand tugged at her pants. The woman was delighted at how bold he was becoming. She must have taught him well. Soon they were both out of their clothes.

Tenten gasped quietly as the man's tongue rolled over her nipple. Lee had become quite good at this, she noted. He started out rather clumsy but soon shaped himself into an amazing lover. Although he still choked up from time to time.

She turned him over on his back and settled over him. She stroked his crotch area to check his condition and smiled when it was quite satisfying. The girl lowered herself on his body. Lee gave her a curious look in exchange for her mischievous eyes. Tenten found herself mimicking what Neji had said earlier this week.

"Stop me if you need to."

"Excuse me?" Lee was as confused as she had been to that statement.

He soon felt the air escape his lungs when her mouth was over him. He looked down to see if what he thought was happening was really happening. Yes, it really was happening. He moaned and he gripped the sheets of Tenten's bed.

Lee became unable to think rationally. He just felt her tongue and her saliva and her whole mouth moving. It was too much. It was not enough. He loved it and he hated it. No, no, surely a lady shouldn't be doing something like that. On the other hand, it had been her idea. What would Gai-sensei do? No! Now is one time where you should definitely not be thinking about what Gai-sensei would do!

"Thank you. Please stop."

"It's weird if you thank me..." the girl mentioned as she came back next to him. She had a feeling Lee couldn't take it for long. He was usually like that. He got overwhelmed easily.

"Okay," the boy smiled after he regained some composure. "What should I do?"

Tenten traced circles on his chest with her finger.

"Maybe...do the same to me..."

"But Tenten...you don't have a..."

"No, silly....lick me...if that's okay..."

"Ah. Yes. Of course."

It had never occurred to Lee that such a thing could be done. He had been a good kid when young, staying away from naughty magazines and movies, unlike the other boys. His knowledge of bedroom possibilities was limited. Tenten had shown him most of it. She herself had been taught by Neji but that was a different subject...

He nervously got down to the fork of her legs and somewhat reluctantly placed his tongue on it. Was this really a thing that people did? Were tongues really meant to go there? His princess had asked for this, so who was he to refuse.

Tenten groaned and placed a hand at the back of Lee's head, urging him for more. He was conflicted about this activity, but he enjoyed knowing the girl appreciated what he did. He licked a little harder and Tenten gripped his short hair.

"Tenten...you're hurting me," he admitted coyly.

"Sorry," she whispered out of breath, letting go.

Lee carried on and pushed his tongue further in. Despite her apology, the girl soon gripped his hair again, unable to control herself. The man decided to just bear with it. She pushed his head against her and Lee was a little disconcerted. He couldn't possibly go in more, so why push? He did his best for a bit longer, and although he hated going against Tenten's wishes, he then stopped.

That's all he could handle, Tenten thought. It had been amazing though.

"Thank you," she teased, imitating him earlier.

"You are welcome."

*******

Week 33

Monday

*****

"What was that?"

"Could you repeat, please?"

The sentence had come out of the blue, during training, with no context at all. Tenten looked her boys straight in the eye and repeated her words.

"It would be nice to make out with both of you at the same time."

That's exactly what they thought she had said. Neji and Lee gave each other a look then turned back to Tenten.

"I refuse."

"It would be a bit strange," Lee admitted.

"I knew you'd say that," the girl pouted. "It's still nice to dream, right?"

"Intimate moments are meant for two people only," Neji said sternly.

"Yes, I agree."

"Fine, I get it." Tenten gathered her stuff and left. "See you guys later."

The two men watched her back as she disappeared. An awkward silence was left between the two of them. They had no idea she had these kinds of fantasies.

"Our princess is becoming quite demanding," Lee noted.

"She's no longer a princess, Lee. She's a queen now. A very spoiled queen."

*******

Week 35

Saturday

*****

This time. This time for sure.

He had her pinned to the bed, looking down hungrily at her form. He had become an expert at foreplay these last few months. Or at least judging by the flushed faces and the moans his partner shared. The man's breathing echoed in Tenten's ears while his hands played along all of the woman's curves. Her entire body called for his and he swallowed in anticipation.

Yes, tonight Neji Hyuuga would become a real man, and, he'd finally win against Lee. He'd get to the goal first. He'd have Tenten first.

"Neji..." her voiced demanded.

"Is it okay?" he asked in between two gasps, confirming her consent.

"Yes, but you have one, right?

Neji nodded and reached for his discarded pants on the floor and returned with a condom that, ironically, had been given to him by Lee. He tore the wrapping with his teeth and slipped it on. Tenten quivered with excitement as the man settled above her.

First they kissed. Then Tenten took a big breath and prepared herself for it. She waited. Waited some more. She opened her eyes. Neji's entire body language had changed. He was no longer relaxed and confident. He was stiff and evasive.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. He just looked away from her, an unusually indescribable expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she retried, mildly concerned.

Neji seemed like he was about to open his mouth to say something, but instead let himself fall rumpily on the bed, his back to Tenten. She leaned over him.

"Oh. I see," she noted solemnly.

A sound of frustration finally came out of the irritated boy. Despite all his good intentions and top-notch foreplay, what had been a steel bar just a few seconds ago had now melted like ice cream. Neji was so upset that Tenten wasn't sure which words were best in this situation. He looked very upset.

"It's okay. Maybe you weren't really ready."

"I was completely ready! " The hurt in his voice was sharp. "I don't know why that happened."

"Then maybe you got too excited? It was the first time..."

He just replied back with another sound of irritation. His male pride must have been very hurt. Tenten made a face she was thankful Neji couldn't see. Wow, he was exactly like a child who walked passed an amusement park but had been denied entry. Well, she was disappointed too. She had been so horny for this, but Neji failed to deliver. Whoops. Can't be a genius every time.

She patted his head. "Don't worry, these things happen. There's always next time. There's no rush."

"Don't baby me." He pushed her hand away. "Don't tell him about this..."

"Tell who? Lee?"

"How...how far have you gotten with him?"

There was a concern in his voice that took Tenten by surprise. His voice was almost breaking. Male ego sure was a complicated thing. Normally she would not have answered his question, but Neji looked so hurt that she thought she'd throw him a bone today.

"Not any further than I have with you."

*******

Week 36

Tuesday

*****

Today was November 27th, Lee's birthday.

Gai had invited his team to a restaurant to celebrate. Tenten had offered him a shiny silver kunai she had made herself. Lee had promised to cherish it. Neji only offered him his good wishes and that was alright.

"You're only twenty once, Lee!" Gai shouted. "Make sure you make the most of it!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!!"

Because it was a special occasion, Gai insisted they had sake. His beloved students were old enough to drink now, after all! Neji and Tenten both took a small amount, but Lee was given orange juice.

"Sorry you can't even drink on your own birthday, Lee," Tenten told sadly.

"Do not worry! I do not mind." Lee smiled. "I do not want to cause trouble. Please do not hold back on my account."

Tenten grimaced at the strong taste of sake but Neji looked indifferent. The group partied for quite some time until finally it was time to go home.

Lee walked Tenten home and Neji trailed behind since it was on his way too. When they got to her place, she leaned over to Lee.

"Happy birthday again," she said as she kissed him. Neji averted his eyes when they took their sweet time exchanging saliva.

"Thank you!"

Lee grinned and turned to leave. He fell flat on his face without warning.

"Uh, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Ya talkin' to me??" Lee picked himself up clumsily. "What's a fine lady like you doin' out here, eh??" He wobbled over to her and fell into her chest.

"Lee??"

Neji's eyes widened in concern. "Don't tell me..."

Lee rubbed his face in Tenten's chest and the girl gritted her teeth before punching him off. He fell to the floor with a thump.

"Are you drunk, you idiot!?! How can this be? He had no alcohol, I watched him!"

"You had sake on you breath,"Neji explained. "That idiot got drunk just from kissing you!"

"I'm not...I'm not drunk..." a very drunk Lee mumbled. He turned to Neji. 'Heeeey, you're pretty hot too!"

Lee lunged at his friend with lust in his eyes and Neji air palmed him with a look of disgust. Seemingly unable to feel pain, the drunk man bounced right back and came back to Tenten.

"I don't know who you are, but...hey how 'bout you and I have sex right here and now, eh? A sweet bird like you must still be a virgin, eh?" Lee kept going while Tenten looked horrified. "I have this friend who wants to have sex with my girlfriend *hic* but his dick's probably too small, ya know?"

"Shut up!" Neji jumped at him but Lee gracelessly dodged.

"He thinks he can fuck her before I do! So I thought I'd go fuck his girlfriend instead! Because the competition..."

"Lee!"

Neji managed to hit the rude man with both palms. Lee was just about to blurt out about the rivalry between the two of them regarding who could sleep with Tenten first! Letting the girl know there was a competition was definitely not a good idea.

"Lee, snap out of it!" Tenten slapped him. "You're way out of line!"

It had no effect and the drunk man grabbed her, trying to kiss her and groping her breasts.

"Neji! Do something!"

That was easier said than done. Last time Lee had gone into his drunken rage, it took both him and Gai to control him. But Gai wasn't here now. He tried to pull him off Tenten, but Lee wouldn't let go. The girl grew more and more irritated. She was being harassed by this person who wasn't Lee. Without hesitation, she kneed the crazy boy in the crotch.

Lee instantly let go and fell to the floor, knocked out. Tenten panted out of pure fury and Neji made a mental note to always stay on the girls' good side.

Lee woke up with a horrible pain in his groin and to the sight of Tenten lifting her nose at him and slamming the door to her apartment.

"What did I do?" he cried.

Neji sighed and helped him up.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way home."

The next day, Lee apologized profusely over and over to Tenten for his unacceptable behavior.

It took a lot of free food for her to forgive him.

*****

Week 37

Wednesday

*****

She didn't care if it was Neji or Lee. Either one was good enough. Neji had failed miserably before (it's okay, she was not really upset because she loved him and things sometimes just don't go according to plan), so it was Lee's turn today.

Knees on either side of his hips, she ran her fingers through his hair. Droplets of sweat formed on his flushed face while he looked at her with dazed eyes, Sure he had a unique look, but whoever did not think Lee was hot was dead wrong.

Right now he was also hot literally as both of their bodies were heating up. Everything about Tenten's body language was asking for him.

"Lee..." Her chest rubbed against his. "Would you like to...you know."

"Like to what?" he blinked. Then the man realized what she meant and turned red. "Oh. OH! Errr..."

Lee's heart was beating faster. Those lips, those eyes, those curves of hers certainly were as arousing as the signal they gave regarding Tenten's desires. He hadn't heard from Neji about this yet. If his rival had crossed the goal already, he surely would have said so by now. This was his chance to take the lead.

"Right, it would seem it is time to fully experience the springtime of our youth. Very well. I shall gladly pick the flower from your garden." He bent awkwardly to reach his clothes under Tenten's bed. "Do not worry, for I have brought protection. Because Gai-sensei always says--"

"Yes, yes, I know." she cut in. Now was really not a time where she wanted to hear about Gai-sensei or any more stuff about youth and flowers.

She heard the saliva going down her partner's throat as he swallowed hard. He came back with the small plastic wrapping and clumsily tried to tear it open. After a good whole minute struggling with it, it finally ripped open. Tenten stared at his fingers. They were trembling. Was he nervous or really excited? She thought it best to help him with the condom. Just to make sure.

He placed her delicately on the bed and leaned down. He would at least be on top, because it wasn't manly to let the lady do all the work, Lee imagined. Meanwhile, Tenten reassured herself even someone like Lee knew how to get the job done. Sure he wasn't very knowledgeable in this department, but everyone knew about the birds and the bees, right?

His breathing quickened, like a student who knows his turn to speak in front of the class is next. He studied the young woman's body some more. He would take her purity and lose his innocence. His heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. Sweat rolled down his temple. He would be one with his partner in the ultimate expression of love. This was right, surely?

"I AM SORRY, I CANNOT DO IT!"

"Eeeeeh??"

Lee slumped down next to her, his back turned. Why was she getting a feeling of deja vu?

"I am not ready!"

Tenten couldn't believe her ears.

"But I see your erection right there!" She exclaimed, pointing towards said bodily function.

"My body is ready, but my mind is not!"

Tenten sighed to herself. Neji's mind was ready but his body was not while Lee's mind was not ready but his body was. In which backward universe can a girl have two boyfriends and still not manage to get laid??

"It's okay, Lee. I understand."

"I am sorry," the young man repeated. "I thought I was ready but I am not. We have been trying lots of new things lately and I think it may all be a bit too fast for me. Can we not go back a few steps?"

Too bad if Neji got to the goal first in the end, Lee thought. He couldn't be someone he was not. Yes, he wanted to be one with Tenten, but not under these circumstances. Not so quickly, not so forced. He wanted to do it at his own pace, with his own feelings.

"Sure," Tenten stroked his hair again. "You're right, we may have been going a bit fast."

Or rather it was her fault. With two boyfriends she got double the experience, so naturally she was ahead of them both. While Neji was able to keep up and even lead her, being a more sensitive boy, Lee was struggling with all these new adult feelings. She had been pushing him into all kinds of stuff lately, hadn't she.

"These things will happen on their own in due time..."


	6. Weeks 39-44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting close to the end.  
> Not gonna lie, this entire fic was just an excuse to write this chapter!  
> As expected, adult situation warning. For some reason I prefer to say 'adult situations' rather than porn. It sounds classier.

*****

Week 39

Sunday

*****

Neji laid back in his bed with a satisfied smile and his naked girlfriend resting on his shoulder next to him. He had done it. He had finally made love to her and it had been great. He had been amazing. Tenten could not resist screaming his name, he had been that good. Yes, this was all real. Definitely not...

"...a dream."

Neji sat up in his bed, drowsy, moody and alone. This was at least the third time he had dreamed about having sex with Tenten. In his dreams, it always worked. In reality, they had tried two more times since the first attempt and still Neji had trouble keeping it up. Literally. The young man was quite frustrated and even ashamed. Although Tenten assured him that it didn't matter, his ego was still badly wounded.

Tenten had suggested they take a little break from the making out. That maybe it would help him refocus.

But why didn't it work? Why did it start out just fine and suddenly he'd got limp when the time came? Why did this happen now? Why did--

Why did he feel all sticky?

Neji looked under his blanket, mortified, and cursed loudly.

He threw all his bed sheets into a laundry basket and discreetly got out his room. The laundry room was on the other side of the compound...He could make it, only if...

"Oh, Neji-sama." A maid turned the corner just then. "Is this your laundry? Please give it to me."

"NO!" the boy spat, then coughed nervously. "I mean, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Do not worry, I will take care of it," the maid smiled as she tried to take the basket from him.

"I said I'll do myself!" Neji snapped, pulling the laundry from her.

"Um. Ok."

Neji sighed. That was close. He hurried to the laundry room and dumped his bed sheets in the machine to dispose of the evidence. No one would ever know.

*****

Week 44

Tuesday

*****

It had been a few weeks now that Tenten had given both Lee and Neji a break. Or rather, she had been forced to do it. However, she quickly had grown bored and tired of waiting. She could tell the two of them also felt the same just by the sexual tension in the air during today's training.

They were looking at her, she noticed. Not just looking, they were checking her out. When she bent down or when she stretched. Lee was doing it discreetly, but Neji wasn't even hiding it. Tenten did enjoy the attention, but at the same time it made her self-conscious and uncomfortable.

Why didn't they say anything about it? Why didn't they just ask her out if they wanted the break to be over?

Neji came up to her at last, pointing his palm at her in his usual fighting stance.

"Fight me."

"Alright," she smiled. Eh, it was better than nothing.

Lee got closer to watch as the two of them sparred for a while. The two men exchanged a knowing look, before Neji knocked Tenten over with a low kick. Lee grabbed her just in time, holding her firmly with his arm under her armpits. He gently lowered her to the ground, still not letting go.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, confused.

Neji kneeled to her level and slipped both his hands under her shirt. Startled, she tried to back away, but Lee was stopping her.

"We are not doing anything," Lee said. He bent to reach her neck and kissed it.

Tenten felt the blood rush to her face. Neji was playing under his shirt and Lee was kissing her while keeping her from moving. Here, on the training grounds. In broad daylight. Was she dreaming? She felt ticklish under their touch and the inability to move just made her fight back more.

"Stop it! Stop!" she laughed. It was fun but she was also embarrassed. She try to kick but Neji was holding her legs down by sitting on them.

Across the field, someone walked by. Shikamaru never took this path. Today it seemed like a good idea since the gray skies announced bad weather soon and this was the quickest way through. The peculiar sight he witnessed made his head turn.

A girl was yelling stop while trying to break free from two men who were holding her down. This would be enough for any normal person to be concerned, but if it was these three, Shikamaru thought, surely they all knew exactly what they were doing and there was no need to get involved.

Shikamaru looked at the trio. The trio looked at Shikamaru. There was an awkward moment of silence where Team Gai looked like deers in the headlight, caught red-handed doing naughty things in the open. The lazy boy remembered how Neji had lashed out previously about people not minding their business.

I ain't seen nothing. Way too troublesome.

And Shikamaru turned and walked away.

Team Gai watched him leave and as soon as he was out of sight, resumed their activities. It had been too long since each of them had gotten some fun and today they were in a great mood, despite the overcast sky.

Neji was pushing Tenten lower to the floor, not even minding that Lee was watching, when thunder rumbled.

"A storm is coming," Lee observed, a hand down the girl's shirt.

He had just finished his sentence when a sudden downpour started. The three of them were quick on their feet and running for cover, but they were instantly drenched from top to bottom. The rain was coming down hard.

"It's so cold!" Tenten cried out. "Let's go to my place, it's closer."

Lightning lit up the sky when they got to Tenten's place. She and Lee got in, but Neji hesitated on the door step.

"What are you doing? Don't stay out there!" the girl scolded.

The man's eyes narrowed. He had a strange premonition of things to come. If he stepped in that apartment, something would happen.

Tenten grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Too late, he was inside. He squeezed the water out of his heavy hair while Lee took off his drenched chuunin vest. The girl's white outfit clung to her curves due to the water, a fact the two men did not fail to notice. Without warning, she pulled off her own shirt.

"You two are dripping all over my house! Take those clothes off!"

"Oh, I am sorry!" Lee apologized, noticing the puddle forming under him. "But take our clothes off?"

"I'll give you a towel! Put those wet clothes to dry in the bathroom or something."

There it was. The premonition Neji had felt. Somehow fate had brought them all here in a situation where they would have to remove their clothes. Fate, or perhaps just luck, was on Tenten's side it seemed. This couldn't be happening.

Now, Tenten and Lee sat on the couch, while Neji stayed up, all three in their underwear but wrapped in a towel. The girl dried her loose her with her own towel before tying it around her chest. Lee couldn't help noting how Tenten did not give herself dry clothes, even though this was her house.

The atmosphere was heavy with sexual tension. The three of them remained silent, but they were all thinking about the same thing. And they knew the others were thinking about it too. The thing Tenten had told them a few weeks earlier.

It would be nice to make out with both of you at the same time

"Hey..." Tenten began.

"No." Neji replied instantly.

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no!"

"What were you about to say?" Lee asked, confused.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted some tea!"

"Tea would be nice, please," the polite boy replied with a smile.

When Tenten disappeared into the kitchen, the air became even thicker. Invisible sparks flew between Lee and Neji, although they remained in complete silence. There was a heavy aura of 'I want her but you're in the way. Why are you here?' But neither was going to move.

Tenten came back with the tea. Lee thanked her politely. They had a few sips of their tea before a loud crack of thunder resounded and the power went out, leaving the three in quasi-darkness.

"Aw gees..." Tenten cried. "Things couldn't get worse."

"It can't be helped for us, but why are you not putting on new clothes?" Neji asked with his arms crossed to the girl who was still in her underwear.

"I have my reasons..."

"Listen, I know what you have in mind and..."

Neji wasn't able to finish his sentence. Tenten grabbed his arm and yanked him down. He fell into her lap and his weight pushed the girl against Lee's chest. The latter lay speechless with the weight of his two kissing friends on him. Neji tried to pull away but Tenten held him firmly.

"You won't get your way this time," the man gasped as he was finally released.

"I want you. Both of you."

There it was. The sentence that set both men on fire.

"It-it is not proper," Lee finally let out. "I am not fully comfortable about this idea..."

"Really?" the girl asked with an incredulous tone. "Earlier at the training grounds you seemed to be working well together."

"That was..." Lee couldn't finish this sentence. He and Neji had been all over Tenten together, hadn't they...

Tenten felt hot under the warmth emanating from the two boys, both their bare chests against her. Two fast heartbeats resonated inside of her along with her own.

"Be mine. Both of you..." she whispered as seductively as she could.

They were already hers at that point. They wanted her badly after that sexy talk and that playing around. Neji kissed her neck and the girl hung her head back against Lee's shoulder. The younger boy touched her stomach and chest, while Tenten managed one hand on his thigh and the other behind Neji's neck. The girl wriggled under Neji's lips on her neck and pushed further into Lee.

"I am sorry, but you two are getting heavy..."

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Neji rasped before standing up. He lifted Tenten in his arms with him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He took her to the bedroom and gently let her down on her bed. "Lee," he called.

Lee came along, thankful he wasn't being left behind. His chest burned. Was this a good idea? It was tough to ignore Tenten when she acted like this. Pleading, demanding, wanting. Neji would stick around if it meant he could give her what she wanted.

"Why did I let you get me into this poly stuff?" Neji whispered, kissing her collar bone.

Tenten ignored the question and pulled Lee over, inviting him to her other side. The shy boy took the invitation. He leaned over to kiss her lips, but knocked his head against the other man's.

"Ow."

"Sorry!"

It was very dark, all they could see were shadows of one another. Plus, Lee wasn't used to having someone else in there.

Tenten turned to Lee and gave him the kiss he wanted. His arms wrapped around her back, his fingers slipped under her bra.

"May I take this off?"

The girl nodded and the man quickly unsnapped the bra. He had become good with it. Neji was impressed with his friend's boldness. But he was bolder. He tugged at the girl's panties.

"I'm taking this off, too."

He slowly pulled them off and Tenten found herself hot and vulnerable. Her breathing was loud and her eyes dazed. She pulled on both men's underwear.

"Then it's only fair these came off too."

Neji and Lee exchanged a look in the darkness. Sure they had seen each other naked before, but a changing room was very different from a sexual context like this one. Tenten insisted so they did as they were told.

"You are much too spoiled..." Neji whispered, nibbling her ear.

Lee's harsh breathing echoed in the girl's other ear as he kissed behind it. Tenten had shivers all over her. One hand was stroking her chest and another one her leg. Neji moved to kiss and suck on her nipple. Lee followed with her other one, careful not to bang heads with his friend again.

Tenten gasped. Surely God had given her two breasts so that two men could suck on them together! Right? She moaned and gripped a different back with each hand. Sweat formed on her forehead. She sighed loudly when they pulled away. She watched the dark shadows of the two men she loved so much as they moved on.

Lee came back to kiss her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she tasted his tongue. Neji trailed a finger along the inside of her leg. His full hand brushed against the space between her legs and and she pushed her tongue further into Lee's as a result. She had to end the kiss early because her mouth was necessary to gasp and wheeze along with Neji's touch.

She felt a finger inside of her. Then another. From the irregular rhythm of the two fingers, she deducted they belonged to different hands. There was something incredibly alluring about thinking about the two men working together on her. Their fingers went in and out at different intervals, circling her, caressing her. She squirmed and moaned with their touch.

"Neji...Lee..."

Lee couldn't hold back his panting, growing more and more aroused. Neji showed a bit more restraint, but he too wanted her badly. They were both hot and sweating.

But Neji was scared. What if he lost his erection again in front of Lee? He'd be so ashamed.

Tenten arched her back and heaved, sprawled on the bed. "Lee...Neji..." She whispered both their names again, but this time it was clearly a request. Her entire body yearned for them. Their own bodies were calling for hers just as much. But there was one problem.

The two men looked at each other. Although it was too dark to see their expressions, they knew what the other was thinking. Which one would go first? This has been the goal all along. Here they were at the finish line together. Who should cross it first? The plan had never been to get there at the same time!

Tenten grew impatient. "What are you waiting for?"

"But Tenten..." Lee asked nervously. "Which one of us do you want?"

"I don't care which one. I want you both equally," she wheezed. "Take me..."

Still she waited. The two men were too nervous to move. Both were wondering if they deserved to go first. Both couldn't hold themselves back much longer. Each of their loud breathing echoed along with the sound of the rainstorm still raging outside.

"If it helps, it's dark and my eyes are closed. I won't be able to tell which one of you it is."

For some reason this reassured the two men. There was the shuffling of people moving and Tenten felt two hands holding her wrists above her head. The other man settled above her. With her hands pinned down, she couldn't touch them to find out which was which.

Two elbows settled on either side of her, hands on her shoulders. She felt her neck and breasts being kissed, then a chest rubbing against hers. Her mind wandered. Was it Neji? Was it Lee? Their weight was approximately the same so she couldn't tell this way. The kissing could have been either of them too. She tried to reach out to stroke the person's hair; she could tell this way. But the one holding her wrists back wouldn't let go. With great restraint, they both held back their breath, the sound of it betraying them.

There was an hesitation, but soon Tenten groaned as the man pushed himself inside of her slowly. She let out a cry and the man stopped, wondering if he hurt her.

"I'm fine, don't stop," she reassured him with a broken voice.

So he kept going. A slow back and forth movement. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as his hips moved. Sweat formed on his back. Tenten was sweating too, her arms thrashing, trying in vain to be released from the other man's grip. The man holding her wrists looked away from the scene out of respect or embarrassment, but the sounds of pleasure coming out of the woman's mouth were enough to keep him aroused.

Tenten gasped and heaved as the man pulled out. Why had he stopped, she wondered? They both had much more to give. Then she understood. The grip on her wrists was released but soon replaced by a new set of hands, and the second man settled on top of her. Her excitement was rekindled. She still did not know which one it was, but she was glad she got to experience this with both of them.

The second man slipped inside of her. She moaned and it took everything he had for him not to moan as well. He pushed and he pulled, slowly at first, then quickly increased the pace. Tenten thrust her hips upward in time with his, unable to stop herself. Was he Neji? Was he Lee? It didn't matter, both had been extraordinarily pleasing.

She panted and she wanted more, but the man remembered they had no condom so he stopped. She lay on the bed, out of breath. Neji and Lee took this opportunity to excuse themselves from the room. Tenten wasn't sure what they were doing, but once they came back, the anonymity was gone. They both settled back on either side, each with an arm around her.

"W-who..."she panted. "Who was who?" Not knowing was killing her now.

"You don't need to know," Neji replied on a serious note.

"I am just happy I was able to be one with you," Lee grinned.

Tenten smiled and kissed both of them on the forehead. She stood up.

"I'm gonna shower. Are you coming?"

"Don't push your luck," Neji scolded.

The girl pouted and entered the bathroom alone.

"I would have gone with her..." Lee admitted.

"She's received enough today, don't you think?"

Neji reached for his underwear while Lee stared at the ceiling.

"So it was a draw then?" the black-haired boy asked.

Neji sighed and smiled. "Yeah, let's settle for a draw."

Tenten would never know which man she made love with for the first time, and neither of them would ever tell. The competition had ended up in a draw. Although one of them had clearly gone first, it was time to end this childish rivalry. They both got to the goal.

The sound of the shower water resounded in the apartment.

"Who would have thought someday I'd be having sex while you were in the same bed..." Neji mused, still having trouble believing they just had a threesome.

There was a moment of silence. Only the sound of the rain and the shower was heard. Neji sat on the side of the bed, looking out the window while Lee still laid on the bed.

"Hey, Neji..."

"What."

"How do you feel about me?"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. Did Lee misunderstand him? "This meant nothing for you and me. It was only for Tenten's sake. Don't worry, I promise I wouldn't want to do anything to you. "

"R-right." Lee fidgeted. "But maybe I would..."

Neji's eyes widened in the darkness. "Eh??"

"Aah! That is not what I meant to say!" Lee turned to his friend and waved his hands in front of him frantically. "Just...I mean...if the three of us are together..."

"I don't have romantic feelings for you, Lee." Neji tried to remain stoic but deep down he was screaming. Was Lee coming on to him??

"Neither do I!" Lee shouted, embarrassed. "But I thought...maybe I would like to...try it once..." His voice grew weaker with each word. "Because...we are close and...just for the experience...non-romantically...Aah, forget it, I have said nothing!!"

Neji was speechless. Was Lee trying to say he wanted to try non-romantic homosexual activities with him? It's true it was awkward having a threesome but only being able to touch one of the partners and avoiding the other, but still...Touching another man had never crossed his mind.

The conversation was cut short because Tenten came back, still naked, and the two boys became flustered because of the discussion that was left open.

"I should go home," Neji announced.

"Don't be stupid," Tenten announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's late and it's still pouring out there. You'll catch a cold." She pulled him gently back in her bed.

"Says the one who is still naked," he added, kissing her.

"It's fine, you two will keep me warm."

"Are we sleeping here?" Lee asked innocently.

"Of course," Tenten turned to kiss him too. "Didn't you hear me? It's late and raining."

Neji sighed. He had known earlier that if he came inside this house, he wouldn't be getting out that easily.

"You are much too spoiled," he repeated his words from before.

"Maybe we are the ones who are spoiled," Lee corrected.

There was some more touching and more kissing before Tenten settled comfortably between her two boyfriends. She lay her head and one hand against Neji's chest, while Lee cuddled her from behind, his arm around her stomach. Neji extended his own arm over both Tenten and Lee's backs.

During the night, Tenten pushed them both off because the heat was unbearable.

*****

Wednesday

*****

"Your teamwork is impeccable today!" Gai cheered. "You're working as one! And you're all beaming with the shine of youth! Did something good happen?"

The trio just grinned.


	7. Weeks 45-?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks for your support!  
> Dare I say, there will be more adult situations?

*****

Week 45

Thursday

*****

"We can't. We shouldn't."

"Then why did you bring me here for?"

It was so rare for Tenten to be with Neji at his place. Usually all the making out happened at her house. Neji just wanted to avoid attention. A non-Hyuuga girl was always easily spotted. Not that they were forbidden here. Just that people would take notice easier that he'd brought a girl home..

He was the one who had pulled off her clothes from her. He was the one who was radiating with heat. Sure, she was the one who was on top of him. But still, he instigated it.

"Don't tell me none of your relatives ever bring girlfriends over," Tenten remarked.

"If they do, none of us ever find out."

She kissed along his neck and behind his ear and Neji gave in. He loved when she did that. She kissed his shoulders and chest while he felt her shoulder blades and her spine.

The man removed what was left of his clothes himself, threw them across the room, and turned back to the woman in his bed. It was just she and him tonight. Lee wasn't there. He could have her to himself. He was cured of his peculiar erectile problem and he felt very confident.

He reached at the bottom of a drawer in his desk. Hidden below a bunch of books was a brand new box of condom he had bought himself after he had used up those Lee had given to him with his failed attempts.

Neji could feel Tenten wet with arousal and he too could feel that warm feeling in his lower stomach telling him to take the girl.

"I want you," he heaved, his cheeks hot.

"What are you waiting for, then?"

"You're so demanding," the man grunted, "even in moments like these." Especially in moments like these.

Their tongues met and Neji settled himself in place. Tenten moaned when she felt him inside of her. So did Neji. This was each their second time, or their first time all alone. He wasn't hiding his identity this time, so there was no reason to hold back.

His panting grew stronger as he moved inside of her. The girl had her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands were gripping his back firmly. As he quickened the pace, her fingernails dug into his skin. It hurt, but he ignored it. Tenten moaned louder and cried out.

"Tenten..." Neji whispered, troubled. "Sorry to ask, but can you keep it down? These walls are shared with other people..."

"Sorry," she heaved. What a thing to ask. If he didn't want her to be loud, he would have to stop being so good!

Neji continued more gently, hoping this would calm the girl down. It worked for a bit, but he soon wanted more himself and thrust his hips into her harder and harder, forgetting about being quiet. The head of the bed slammed against the wall but both of them were too taken to hear it. Neji grunted and panted hard. He thought of himself as someone in good shape, but he was growing tired.

Tenten tried to be quiet but she couldn't help it anymore. She moaned and panted as she pushed her hips up into Neji, scratching his back in the process. The man wheezed as he forced himself to go faster, feeling the edge close. He gave one final push then stopped, out of breath but satisfied.

"I love you," the man whispered.

"You've finally said it, after all these months."

On the other side of the wall, several relatives sat with traumatized faces and nosebleeds.

*****

Friday

*****

Neji stared at his back in the mirror with a bewildered expression on his face. Ten long red scratches ran from his shoulders to his waist. At first he was horrified, then he smiled smugly.

Victory scars.

Also, all of his relatives blushed when they crossed his path that day.

*****

Week 46

Tuesday

*****

Lee wasn't a huge fan of oral. Neither in the giving or the receiving. That much Tenten knew by now. What Lee did like was being led. He was the opposite of Neji who had too much pride to let a girl top him. Lee enjoyed and welcomed her taking charge.

She sat on top of him, running her fingers through his hair. He looked back at her with gentle eyes.

"You really like doing this. You do it a lot," Lee commented. “You are soft, like a mother...”

She said nothing and simply continued, a tender expression on her face. She was glad she had two boys so different. It would be boring if they were the same. She loved Nejj's rough, passionate love. But Lee's soft, tender style was also appealing.

She kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes. She kissed his cheek, then his lips. Lee's breathing quickened and his temperature raised when she stroked his crotch. Those cute bangs, those doe eyes and that gentle demeanor...God, she wanted him right now. He seemed to guess what she was thinking from her hungry look.

"Would you like to...um...pick a flower from my garden of youth?"

"Yes," she whispered. Not just a flower, a whole bouquet!

Lee began to cry in that ridiculous extreme Lee way of his.

"Then, please do! I am so honored to have been chosen by you! Tenten! You marvelous precious youthful flower! I love you so much!"

"Yes, yes, I love you too," she replied with a pat on his head. The bedroom was really a place where she wished he would tone down his exuberance.

"Oh, I have brought the necessary protection!"

After that was done, she pushed him on her bed gently.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yes, 'mam!"

Ugh, don't say it like that, it sounds weird.

Tenten was glad to see that Lee wasn't as delicate as he used to be when it came to bedroom stuff. This time, she was the one who was kind of nervous. Being on top meant it became her job to please her partner. She felt up to the task, though.

Both she and Lee gasped softly when she managed to position herself on him. From there, she rested her forehead on his shoulder and let her waist do the work. So this was her third time overall, her second time with Lee, and her first time being on top. No pressure.

She moved up and down on him, breathing in and out loudly. Lee also panted, directly into her ear. He held her hips and helped her along, supporting some of her weight and moving her in an angle he liked. Tenten gripped her partner's arms, using them as a lever to pull herself. After a moment, her own legs and abdominals were quickly losing strength. This was a lot harder than she had imagined.

Still, she carried out, gasping and wheezing, enjoying the feeling of being in control of her own pleasure. She went faster and Lee moaned. She found the sound of the boy's moan to be incredibly arousing and that made her want to keep going even stronger. She pushed herself to her limit, then slowing down when her muscles gave up on her.

"Thank you. But you are tired," Lee whispered. "Switch places with me."

Tenten gratefully did as he suggested. He let her rest for a bit, kissing her jaw line caressing her with one hand. Then the man continued the job she had started. He went gently, softly and the woman let herself relax while he did all the work. He kept it up for a long time, showing no sign of fatigue.

What amazing stamina. He could last longer than Neji, and of course much longer than her. Lee's breathing was steady and the moans escaping Tenten were soft and quiet. But the girl soon felt a urge to beg for more.

"Lee...go faster."

"Roger!"

She quickly forgot his weird reply when he upped the speed. She forgot everything. She couldn't even think rationally anymore. All she knew was to hold on to him and to breathe and let the feeling take her. He moaned again and she lost herself.

"Neji, son of a bitch!" Quickly Tenten realized what she had just said. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

Lee blinked in surprised but did not alter his pace.

"Those rude words...don't fit a lady..." he heaved, still not stopping.

"That's where you problem is?"

"Calling out your other partner's name in mistake is not so surprising from someone in your situation. I would be a lot more concerned if you cried out a stranger's name!" he joked in between two breaths.

Tenten was relieved he took it with humor. Neji would have been very upset if she had called out Lee's name again, especially during intercourse.

The two made love for a while longer, until Tenten had to ask her partner to stop. He would have gone on forever otherwise!

She tried to catch her breath while Lee played with her hair. Wow, all that training really had paid off. Hard work really could beat a genius...

*****

Week 48

Saturday

*****

"Hey. Let's get married."

It had been another sudden statement out of the blue from Tenten that left Lee and Neji lost for words.

"Don't be stupid," Neji finally commented. "You can't marry two people at the same time. It's against the law."

"I...would love to marry you!" Lee blushed. "But it is true you cannot marry both of us."

"Aww..." the girl whined.

"Even if it were permitted,” Neji began, "I couldn't marry a woman who was married to someone else. My clan wouldn't be okay with that. People are already talking enough as it is."

"So what? People are always talking about us anyways," the girl countered.

"Just marry me then!" Lee proposed.

"There's no way I could respectably have intercourse with a married woman," Neji continued.

"Then do not have intercourse with my wife!"

"I'm not your wife, Lee!" Tenten scolded. "Besides, I wouldn't marry you if it meant I had to give up on Neji."

"And what would we do if you had a child?' Neji continued. "It would be difficult to explain that then."

"Who says I want a child?" the girl argued. "I want to continue to train to be a great ninja, go on missions with you two during the day and sleep with you during the night! Oh and open a weapon shop, too!"

"You are so spoiled," Neji repeated again.

Tenten pouted. "I can never get what I want..."

"You always get what you want!" Neji remarked. "Do I need to remind you you got us to have a threesome together?"

Tenten grinned, reminiscing the scene. "I know. We should do it again!"

"No, there will be no more threesomes!" Neji promised.

There would be plenty of other threesomes.

*****

Week 62

*****

Lee and Tenten moved in together in a new, bigger apartment.

Neji half-moved in with them. He could never fully leave the Hyuuga compound. He had many duties there, mainly helping Hinata with political clan matters, training the young ones and generally maintaining his image as the Hyuuga's strongest (as opposed to his image as that guy who shares a woman with that other guy and other such gossip).

Neji still spent half of his time with them. He had to. Without him, the apartment quickly became a mess. His two partners were lazy when he wasn't around, slacking off on the dishes and laundry. He wouldn't say it openly, but the other reason he spent half of his time with them was that he also missed them when he was away.

There was a main bedroom and a guest room.

Usually, whichever man went to bed first got to sleep with Tenten and the other one got the guess room. Or, if one came home late after a mission, they also got the guest room. There were times where all three slept together, and there were times where Tenten needed some alone time and she would take the guest room herself while the two men got to share the bigger bed. Reluctantly at first, but soon they didn't care anymore.

There was a rare occurrence where Neji slept in the guest room bed, only to wake up in pain in the morning because Tenten and Lee had both decided to join him there in the middle of the night, for some reason.

Their friends were aware of Team Gai's odd life, but all decided to shrug it off. The three of them were very happy after all.

*****

Week 73

*****

Lee kept pressuring Tenten to marry him.

She had to keep refusing. She would have loved a wedding, but not if it meant Neji was left out.

*****

Week 78

*****

In secret, the three of them had a fake, symbolic wedding, and a fake, symbolic honeymoon. The wedding night had been very real though.

Neji thought the idea was stupid and unnecessary, but it was enough to satisfy Lee. Tenten was just glad she got her way again, and was able to marry both of them at the same time, even if it was fake and symbolic.

Lee wore his fake, symbolic wedding right proudly. Neji did not, but he always kept it somewhere on him.

*****

Week 84

*****

Tenten walked in on Lee and Neji giving each other hand jobs.

She ignored their mortified faces and asked if there was room for one more.

There always was.

*****

Week 91

*****

Tenten opened her weapon shop. It wasn't doing so well.

The boys suggested that if she stopped hogging all the weapons to herself, she might be able to sell more.

She sold a lot more after that.

*****

Week 99

*****

Lee became a sensei to his own genin team.

The kids refused to wear his green tights, but they were very interested in knowing what was going on between him and the woman and man he lived with.

"It is simple. We are one."

*****

Week 112

*****

Neji saved Lee and Tenten's lives in a dangerous mission. He himself almost died doing so.

"I will not let you hurt my family!"

For many weeks, Tenten and Lee nursed him back to health.

*****

Week 137

*****

They had a threesome.

"No more threesomes after that!" Neji promised.

*****

Week 138

*****

They had a threesome.

"This is the last time we're having a threesome!" Neji promised.

*****

Week 145

*****

They had a threesome.

"I swear, I'm not doing it again!" Neji promised.

*****

Week 153

*****

*****

Week 371

*****

*****

Week 652

******

*****

Week 1267

******

The diary ran out of pages


End file.
